Assassins and Metalbenders
by NovaCalla
Summary: Brooklyn an assassin of great skill finds herself in a world that is not her own. How will she survive in a world she knows nothing about? Will her skills be enough to keep her alive when a gang war starts in Republic City? Look, I suck at summarys please just read the first chapter and decide for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I decided to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like how the first flowed. I hope you like this one better.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Legend of Korra I'm just having some fun. Happy reading!

Chapter 1

 _Run faster!_ Down a street, turn a corner. A blinding light. Falling. Darkness.

I slowly regained consciousness and I could tell I was not home. The bed that I was laying in was literally wood and the blankets were not what I was used to. My heartbeat sped up. _Was I captured?_ I heard a rustling sound to my right and the steady breathing of a man. I wasn't bound to the bed… actually it felt like I had been laid here with great care. _What the heck?!_ I slowly opened one of my eyes to look at the man at my bedside. He was dressed like one of the shaolin monks, covered from head to toe in red and yellow colors and he was reading a scroll. _Weird dude. His posture is not aggressive or even threatening. He looks completely at peace. Hmmm… it could be a deception._ I flung the blanket off of me and quickly wrapped it around the man, holding him close against me. Immobilizing him. _Better safe than sorry._

"Who are you and how did I get here?!" I demanded.

"I-I'm Ping and I don't know really know how you got here." His reply was small and timid and I felt his body begin to shake. _Definitely not a fighter by any means._

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Try. Again." I pulled the blanket tighter around his body and placed my knee in the small of his back pressing into him.

"P-please! You fell from the sky yesterday a-and have been asleep ever since. Please don't hurt me!" _He obviously doesn't know much. I guess it's time to go exploring._ I tied the blanket tightly around his body and set him in the corner.

"Make one sound and I will kill you." He cowered in the corner. I rushed over to the table where they had put my suit and cloak. I quickly stripped the gown I had on off and put the suit on. It fit like a second skin. The perfect armor for a killer, it provided enough protection without compromising movement. Made of the toughest flexible material on Earth it covered every inch of my body save for my eyes. Whom ever I was dealing with obviously didn't know how to check for weapons because my daggers were still in their compartments on the wrist. Hidden and deadly. Just another point making me think that I wasn't in any danger. My survival instincts honed by many battles told me to trust my gut feelings. The problem was I didn't know what it was saying at the moment. I slipped my boots on and put my cape over my shoulders and pulled the hood up.

"You. Ping where am I." I said softly but with a hard edge.

"Air Temple Island." He whispered back

"And where would that be?"

"In Republic City." He gave me a very confused look. "Please I'm sure Master Tenzin is here and he can answer your questions."

"Quiet!" I hissed when I heard voices in the hall coming towards us.

"Thank you for coming Lin. This girl just showed up out of nowhere yesterday. I have no idea who she is."

"Of course Tenzin, I'll take a look and see if she matches any of the missing person's reports."

"I'd appreciate it Lin." I took a fighting stance in the middle of the room. I wanted to be prepared for anything. The door opened revealing a bald man with a blue arrow on his head and a woman clad in… Was that metal? The man took one look at me and appeared shocked, the woman, however, took her own fighting stance.

"Would either of you mind telling me where I am?" I asked sweetly. " I would be so appreciative." The woman took one look over my shoulder at Ping and launched herself at me. I grabbed her hands flipped her over and slammed her to the ground. I took a step back trying not to provoke this crazy woman. "Lady, calm down." She picked herself off the floor and all but growled at me.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down when you have a man tied in a blanket in the corner!?" _Crap, she has a point._

"I can explain that, just don't freak out again okay? I don't want to hurt you, this" I gestured to the man. "This is how I've been trained to respond when I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I automatically assume the worse, but everything since I've woken up has screamed not harmful or dangerous. Then I heard you coming, and I just reacted okay. I fell back on my instincts." I walked over to Ping and untied him. "Sorry Ping." I said sheepishly. He took one look at me and bolted out of the room. I sighed. I was really not doing very well at this whole first impression thing. "There I let him go. Now will you answer some of my questions? Please?"

"Ditch the hood then we'll talk." _So picky._ I reached up and lowered my hood. Lot of good that did, now they see my eyes. Oooh my eyes. "And the other hood." Ugh. I removed my second hood to reveal my face. Long ugly scars and all. I had a large scar running from the top of my left cheek to the lower part of my jaw, two brown eyes, and a very plain face.

"Happy now." I asked a little irked.

"Yes, very." She replied equally irked.

"Lovely, now would one of you kindly tell me where on Earth I am."

"You are on Air Temple Island in the middle of Republic City." The man told me.

"And where pray tell would Republic City be?" They looked at me like I'd grown horns or something. "Okay, let's try an easier question. What continent? N. America, Africa, heck even Antarctica." More confused looks. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never heard of any of those places." The man said once again. I ran over to the window and looked out. A huge city was on the other side of the water. I had never in my life seen a sky line like that. Not even on the internet. _Oooookkaaay, am I on a …. no. I couldn't be could I? But you've been all over the world, in every major city and never once seen this place._

"Okay, crazy question time. Stop me if you've ever heard of any of these. London." Nothing. "Washington D.C." Nothing. "Israel, Britton, Hitler, Jesus Christ." Nothing. "Tractors, Cardassians, The Queen of freaking England!" Nothing. _Well that pretty much confirms it. I am not on my planet any more._ "This will sound like a load of garbage, but I am not from this planet." The man looked shocked, but the woman just looked sceptical.

"I don't have to deal with this! I'm leaving." With that said the woman stormed out of the room leaving the dumbfounded man behind.

"Lin!" He called after her. "So not from this planet hum? Right who or what is the Avatar?"

"An icon or figure representing a particular person."

"What are the four elements?"

"Four? There's over 100 elements?" He gave me a weird look at that one.

"I believe you. I don't know how you got here all I know is yesterday while I was practicing a blinding white light flashed in the sky then you fell from the sky. I am sorry I don't know more."

"Well at least you believe me. That counts for something."

"Let's go get some tea and talk about it, okay?"

"Sounds good." _I can't believe it. A different world. How could this have happened? What am I going to do, I don't know anybody and I don't have anything. Well… I guess we're not in Kansas anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry for attacking your friend." I said as I turned towards Tenzin.

"I never would condone violence, but I accept your apology. Now what's your name child?"

"Oh! My apologies! My name is Brooklyn Ashryn, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." As per the customs of my culture I held my forearm across my chest and bowed at the hips. He repeated the gesture.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"This way then." He started out of the door and down the long hallway. "So Brooklyn where are you from?"

"I'm from-" I was cut off by a blast of wind and a small child flying through the air above me.

"Ooh! You're awake! Hi my name's Ikkie. Where are you from? Why are you wearing those funny clothes? Are you a bender? Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?" She asked in quick succession.

 _"Does she even need to breath?!"_ I thought slightly amazed at the child.

"Ikkie be nice to our guest she's only just woke up."

"Sorry dad..." She grumbled and entered a room I could only assume was her bedroom.

"My apologies," Tenzin said a little pink in the face. "My daughter gets very excited meeting new people."

"It's okay," I said with a laugh. "I like her enthusiasm." Tenzin pushed the door at the end of the hallway and led me to the kitchen.

"Will peppermint be okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes that's fine." He started on the tea and took the chance to examine my surroundings. The kitchen was very well kept and organized, but it did not have any of the appliances I was used to. I took a seat on one of the hard wooden benches and quickly became lost in my own thoughts.

"Who was that lady?"

"Hum? Oh, that was Lin Beifong Chief of Police in Republic City."

"Oh... Awesome," I said as I laughed. "I've managed to piss off the authorities on my first day here. I think that's a personal best."

"Well, it doesn't take a whole lot to upset Lin." He told me with a small chuckle. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you." We spent probably the next two hours discussing the events that led up to my appearance and talking about how we could get me home.

"Tenzin! I'm home!" A tall fit brunette yelled from the doorway.

"Korra come in here for a moment would you? Korra this is Brooklyn she will be staying here for a few days till we can find her home."

"Oh, um hi. I'm Korra nice to meet you."

"I'm Brooklyn." I crossed my arm over my chest and bowed slightly.

"Hey, Tenzin do you wanna go spar? I've got way to much energy to sit still for longer than two seconds."

"I'll do it. I love sparring with people. That is if it's alright with you?" I looked towards Tenzin to see his answer.

"That's alright with me, but we will need to talk after the meal."

"Of course. I understand."

"Let's go!" Korra said excitedly as she grabbed my wrist and all but drug me from the kitchen. She lead me out into a clear flat section with several steps leading down into it. "So what element do you bend?"

"I am not a bender." I told her as I walked to the other side of the pit and removed my cloak. "But I can handle myself very well."

"Not a bender and you want to spar?" An incredulous look passed over her face. "But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't." I took up my stance. "Are you ready Korra?" She nodded once before sending two fireballs in my direction. I jumped to the side and rolled to the steps before launching myself in her direction. The only way I would win is if I could get my hands on her. She saw me coming and quickly set off a few more fireballs. Again I dodged and was upon her. I sent several quick jabs to her nerve bundles along the front of her body before spinning around and doing the same on her back. She turned to attack but only threw a punch in my direction.

"You're a chi blocker?!"

"A what?"

"A chi blocker. Someone who blocks a bender's chi so they can't bend for a period of time."

"I guess so. That's how I've always fought and it has served me well thus far."

"I can't believe it. You chi blocked me!" I smirked at her.

"Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?" She just grumbled and sat on one of the steps.

"So where did you come from? Or better yet how did you get here?"

"I'm going to sound crazy, but I'm not from this world I am from a place called Earth. Or more specifically Europe. As for how I got here, I have no idea. I was taking a stroll out in the gardens and then all the sudden I'm falling. Then I wake up here attack some Ping guy and held Lin at knife point. Thank God Tenzin believes me or I'd be toast."

"You attacked Lin?!"

"Hey in my defense I woke up in a strange place, with strange people that can manipulate the elements. Not exactly a normal day. I'd love to go home, but I have no idea how. Hell, I didn't even know there was other people out here."

"That does sound rough, but Tenzin is awesome and I'm sure he will figure something out." Korra mused.

"I really hope so, I have no idea why he is trusting me, but I am very glad he is. Sorry to load all of this on you, I usually don't talk about my feelings all that much."

"It's okay. Tenzin is a really good judge of character so if he trusts you then I trust you too." Korra smiled at me.

"Thanks Korra." I smiled back.

"Dinner time!" A voice behind us yelled.

"Yes!" Korra jumped up and ran for the house.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

A.N. I don't own any of the characters. Just having some fun! Please R&R I would love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the meal Tenzin and I spent several hours together talking about everything under the sun. I asked all about this world and its customs, and he asked about me and my world. I decided that their world technologically was about the equivalent of Earth in the 1920s to 1930s. I'd always wanted to experience that time frame and now I had the chance… it just so happened to be on a different planet. Minor detail, minor detail. The larger part of me was excited that I could get a fresh start and that I would not have to kill other people for money. Back on Earth I was born and raised in a secret society completely dedicated to training killers and selling off their talents to the highest bidder. Ever since the age of three I had been trained how to kill another person in any way possible and I was forced to kill another human being at the age of seven. I tried to run away, what kid wants to spend their life killing people? I was caught unfortunately, and I was beaten so badly I thought I was going to die and by the end of it I wished I was. They would never kill me though, they had spent far too much time training me to simply kill me. It helped that my dad was the leader of the society. Yeah, that helped, but it also meant that any time I screwed up I got twice the beating one from him and one from my teacher. Now, however, I am grateful for the skills that they gave me, they have saved me many times over and I am sure they would be very useful in this world too. The smaller part of me was terrified, though. I was on a different planet with people that can bend the elements. That freaked me out.

"Good heavens!" Tenzin exclaimed. "Look at the time, you must be exhausted. I'm sorry about keeping you for so long there is just so much I don't know that I want to learn about."

"It's all good." I said with a small smile. "I understand that I am a complete stranger and you just want to know who you're letting into your home and around your family. I would do the same thing if our positions were reversed. I really must thank you for being so understanding and helpful. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't saved me."

"It's my job to help people and see the best in them." He returned the smile. "You'll be staying with Korra in her room tonight until we can set up a more permanent room for you here on the island."

"What about the room I woke up in? I really don't what to make more work for all of you."

"That is our infirmary of sorts and we can't have you stay there. It'll be no trouble at all Brooklyn don't fret about it. Korra's room is the third room on the left side in the girls dormitories. She should be expecting you, have a good night Brooklyn." He gave a small bow as he left.

 _These have got to be the nicest freaking people on the planet. The let_ me _a complete stranger in their midst and just welcome me into their home… talk about a wolf in sheep's clothing._ That's what I felt like anyway. I quietly made my way to Korra's room looking forward for a good night's sleep. After the day I'd have I wasn't likely to fall asleep anytime soon though. I found the indicated door and knocked. "Korra? You in there?"

"Yeah, come in." A soft voice called from inside. I slid open the door and walked in looking for Korra. I found her setting out a mat on the floor beside the window. "I know it's not exactly a five-star hotel, but they are surprisingly comfy."

"I'm sure they are fine." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Thanks for letting me crash in your room tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Naga will be in shortly so if a giant white polar-bear dog comes in don't panic."

 _Polar-bear dog? Weird._ "I won't." I said with a small laugh. _These people are sure strange. Cool, but strange._ "I'm off to sleep I've had an exhausting day."

"I get it. Sleep well Brooklyn." I sat on my mat and pulled my blanket up to my chin wondering just how on earth I got here. Before I knew it sleep had claimed me.

Several hours later I was awoken by footsteps outside. Immediately the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up and adrenalin coursed through my system. _It could just be her dog._ I thought to myself as I scanned the room finding no such dog. I listened a little closer. _Definitely not a dog. Too many foot steps for a single creature, but who on earth would be outside at this time of night?_ The window above me started to slowly open… I saw a hand! As quietly as possible I took off the blanket and made ready for whatever was coming. The hand retreated and a small blow dart gun took it's place. I reached up and forced the gun upwards just as it was shot the darts implanting themselves in the ceiling.

"KORRA! Wake up!" I yelled at her as I jumped through the window to face the attacker. There were at least a dozen of them and they all look down right pissed off that I had intervened. Balls of fire came roaring at me. I grabbed the man closest to me and used him as a human shield before throwing him into another man coming for me. My battle instincts kicked in and I was a human killing machine. Ducking, dodging, and fighting back for all I was worth taking down every opponent in my path. Not killing. I was done with that. I saw when Korra joined the fight, fighting fiercely to defend herself and her home. After several minutes we had subdued all of the attackers. Tenzin came running out of the house several seconds later followed closely by some guards.

"What happened!?"

"I heard some footsteps outside of Korra's window and then these people started attacking." I gestured to the people being tied up by the guards. "They were trying to shoot some darts at Korra but I was able to stop them and wake up Korra." I walked back over to the window and climbed in so I could reach one of the darts. I retreated back out into the courtyard and smelled the tip of the dart. It smelled like an ayurvedic herb. "This would not have killed you, but it would have knocked you out for six to eight hours."

"How do you know that?' Korra asked very curious.

"Smell this. That is what a knockout drug smells like." _I wonder if all the plants on this planet are similar to that of Earth?_ I thought.

"But _how_ do you know that." She asked again.

"Um, tools of the trade I guess you could say. Anyway, my guess would be that they were trying to kidnap you and take you somewhere else. For ransome maybe?"

"Not likely." Tenzin spoke up. "These are Terra Triads. I knew that the gangs were getting bolder with their attacks on each other, but why attack Korra? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe Lin will know more."

 _Oh great. Madam grumpy pants exactly what this night needs._ "Is everyone alright inside Tenzin?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is fine, how about you two. Are you both alright?" Concern plain on his face.

"I'm fine." Korra and I both said. Tenzin still looked a little skeptical, but didn't press.

"You two can go back in and go back to sleep I'll deal with this." Tenzin told us.

"Okay, thanks Tenzin." We walked back into the room and we were both asleep within minutes the fighting had taken its toll on us.

A.N. Thanks to everyone who has R&R! I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are all mine. Leave a comment I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I really can't tell you how happy it makes me that people have actually liked my fic. I was worried that it would be a total dud. So thanks! :)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't any of these characters or The Legend of Korra! Just my idea and my character!

Chapter 4

There was a soft knock on the door. _Uggh. Too early._ "Korra. Brooklyn. Lin is here to get your statements about last night so you need to get up. We're down in the kitchen, please be quick." Tenzin said a little too loudly for my liking. I heard what sounded like a grone from Korra and I completely agreed. Just because I was capable of getting up in two seconds, didn't mean I liked to. I wrangled the blankets off of me and sat up with an annoyed huff.

"Out of all the people I could possibly wish to see first thing in the morning, Lin is not among them." I grumbled to Korra who had by now managed to sit up. I only heard a grunt in reply, bringing a smile to my face. At least Korra wasn't a morning person either. "Hey Korra do you have a spare change of clothes? I really would rather not wear this again." I gestured to my suit.

"Humm…" Korra flopped back down on the bed and mumbled. "In the closet. Take whatever."

"Thanks Korra." I walked over to her closet and peered inside. Blue clothes everywhere. _Good God, does she wear anything that isn't blue?_ My eyes caught a flash of dark green. _Perfect._ I grabbed the dark green sleeveless tunic and a pair of black leggings. Since Korra was still half asleep I didn't see any harm in changing right there. I stripped out of my suit and pulled up the leggings.

"Brooklyn! What happened to your back!?" Korra all but yelled. _Crap._ She'd seen them. The scars that ran all down my back, courtesy of my dad.

"Life." I responded gruffly. I quickly pulled the tunic over my body. The tunic went to mid-thigh with slits up to the hips. I turned to face Korra, her face had gone very pale. "Hey, it's okay. They don't hurt anymore they're just… there. Reminders for the harder lessons in life." Korra looked down a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"S'okay. I'm heading down to the kitchen see you in a few." I walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Before I went in the room I heard voices that made me pause.

"But Lin she _**saved**_ Korra last night. Why on earth would think she would harm any of us?!" Tenzin asked more than slightly bewildered.

"Why!? Because we don't know anything about her! This could all just be some act and when you least expect it she'll turn on you. For all we know she's some killer!" Lin raged at Tenzin. _Well she got one thing right._ I mused to myself.

"Lin! Surely you don't actually think that? She's barely older than Korra. She couldn't possibly be as bad as you are making her out to be. Give her the benefit of the doubt Lin, please." Tenzin pleaded. I decided I'd heard enough and pushed through the door just as Lin was making her reply.

"I'll trust her when hell freezes over!"

"Well good morning to you to Chief." I slurred her title, she visibly bristled. "This smells lovely Tenzin, thank you so much." I inhaled deeply over the food. I grabbed a bowl of porridge and sat down on one of the wooden tables to begin eating. "Korra should be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you Brooklyn." Tenzin said softly. Sure enough in a few minutes Korra came storming into the room.

"Goood morning!" Korra cried happily. She grabbed her own bowl and plopped down beside me. Lin sighed heavily.

"Would one of you give me a rundown of what happened last night." The Police Chief asked.

"Footsteps, blowdart gun, bad guys, we kicked butt, the end, all is well." I resumed eating after my one sentence summary. Lin looked like she was going to strangle me. I gave her a lopsided grin.

"With a few more details please." She gritted through her teeth. I smirked.

"Anything for you." I smiled sweetly. "I was awoken last night by some footsteps outside Korra's window. At first I thought it might me Korra's dog, but there were too many footfalls for it to be just one animal. Even a four legged animal."

"We found Naga tied up last night that why she didn't come in last night." Tenzin told us.

"What! Is she okay!?" Korra yelled standing up.

"She's fine Korra. Go on Brooklyn." Korra slowly sat back down in her seat looking a little worried.

"Anyway, the window slowly opened and a blowdart gun was pushed through. I reacted accordingly to the threat I pushed the barrel upwards. I jumped out of the window to face the attacker, there was a dozen or so and I started fighting. Korra joined me shortly after and we were able to subdue them. Tenzin and the other guards came running out of the house shortly after. The rest is up to Tenzin." I looked to Tenzin to continue.

"We've already talked about that." Tenzin said. "Is there anything else Lin?"

"Do you know why they would attack you Korra?"

"Me? No, not really." She said.

"I don't either." Lin said. " The Police force has been trying to get someone on the inside, but the gangs know every person on my force and anyone I contact so they can't ever make it in. That's not your problem though. Anything else you would like to add?" Lin looked at both of us.

"Nope." Korra said and continued eating.

"Do you still think I'm going to kill everyone here, Chief?" I let the anger seep into my voice giving it a hard edge.

"Eavesdropping isn't polite." Lin growled at me her eyes alight with anger.

"Only when you get caught." I stood up and got right in her face. "Yes, I screwed up when I first got here, but I've said sorry and had perfect behavior save my 'eavesdropping' and I didn't have to help Korra. I could have just as easily let her get captured. So what's your problem?! Is it because I bested you in our little scuffle? Did I hurt your pride! Your ego! How completely pathetic. Really I don't know why I expected better." I goaded her. Lin grabbed me by the throat and slammed me onto the nearest wall and whispered right in my ear.

"My problem," She spat. "My problem is you. You wake up here and attack people then with one apology you have a clean slate." She pulled back to look me in the eye. I smirked at her. _So easily provoked, I could have a lot of fun with her, and I think I will._ "You. Are. Nothing." She growled. " And you haven't proved anything to anyone. I'm watching you and if you put one toe out of line I will take you down so fast you won't know what hit you!" I started to laugh, laugh at her pathetic words and I laughed at her on her high and mighty tower."What are you laughing at kid." Her hand tightened.

"You." I struggled for a breath. "You are so easily provoked into a fight that you can't even see the larger picture. You don't see the details." Another fight for air, the edges of my vision began to blur. "If you used your brain to connect the dots instead of just flashing your muscles you would have figured it out."

"Lin! Let her go!" Tenzin yelled. Her hand only tightened around my throat.

"And what would I have figured out?" Lin snarled.

"When you look at me you see." I really was struggling for air now. "When you, Lin Beifong, look at me you see yourself and it terrifies you. Terrifies you that you have to see and face all that I represent. Anger. A lust for power. Hatred. The thirst for violence. The overwhelming need to exert your own power over another person. Why else would you have become Police Chief? All the violence you could want, and all those people at your control." She roared and threw me across the room. I landed numbly on my feet.

"You don't know me!" Lin screamed. I looked her straight in her cold, rage filled, green eyes.

"Yes. I do. Because when I look at you. I. See. Me."

A.N. Aaannd that's where I'm going to leave this chapter. }:) To be honest this is not how I was going to originally write this chapter, buuut I did. And I liked it… Tell me what you think. Pretty please? Reviews make my day you know!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. This chapter is a little angsty. I wanted to really go into Brooklyn's background in this one so there is a lot of monolog. Thanks to everyone who has read this, it really means a lot.

Chapter 5

Previously on Assassins and Metal Benders

" _You don't know me!" Lin screamed. I looked her straight in her cold, rage filled, green eyes._

" _Yes. I do. Because when I look at you. I. See. Me."_

"Liar!" Lin yelled at me. "We are _nothing_ alike." She spat at me.

"How would you know? You haven't even asked my name." I retorted. "Ever since I got here you've wanted nothing to do with me. For all you know we are _exactly_ alike." Tenzin and Korra were watching us with apprehensive gazes. Trying to decide if they should step in or just watch. For now they just watched us, glancing back and forth between us.

"And you have!?" Lin raged. "You haven't asked _my_ name or tried to get to know me! For all _you_ know we are nothing alike!" She took a step closer to me pointing her finger at me. There was only a few feet separating us and I could feel the anger and rage pouring off of her in waves.

"That is true." I conceded. "But when I look at you in your eyes I do see me. I see the facade and the walls you put up so you don't get hurt, I see how you lash out at anyone who gets too close, I see how you mask your pain in your work not showing any weakness, I see a hurt little girl who just wants to be accepted. I see that in your eyes, and I know that no matter how hard I try to hide it, all of those things are reflected in my eyes." I took a step toward her till there was only inches between us and murmured softly. "I see those things in you, and I think that just maybe if I can help you it will fix me. I hide my problems behind the same facade and walls, lashing out at anyone who get too close, I pour myself into my work never showing weakness, but I'm just a hurt, broken little girl trying not to break into a thousand pieces." By this point my voice was barely above a whisper so I knew only Lin heard what I just said. "Maybe I lash out at you because when I look at you I'm terrified at what _I_ see." I looked into her eyes pleading for her to understand. "I… I'm sorry Lin, for everything." With that I turned around and left the room heading for the courtyard. As soon as my foot hit dirt I took off at a full sprint.

"Brooklyn!" Korra shouted. I heard her footsteps gaining on me. "Hey! Wait up!" I stopped running. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. _I'm crying? I haven't cried since I was just a little girl._ Korra grabbed my arm and spun me around seeing my tears she pulled me into a hug. "Oh Brooklyn." She cooed. "I've got you." She held me as I cried. I cried for the little girl inside me that was hurting, I cried for all the times that I was beaten because I wasn't good enough, I cried for all the times I wanted to cry but couldn't, I cried and I cried till I couldn't cry anymore. Korra was a saint through it all. She just held me and rubbed my back the way I figured my mother would have done if she hadn't died when I was a baby.

"I-I'm sorry Korra." I pulled away from her arms. "I shouldn't have just fallen apart like that."

"It's okay, but you wanna tell me what all of that was about?" She probed gently.

"I-I… I just snapped." I whispered. "I couldn't stand the thought of someone else hating me without actually knowing me."

"So you yelled and provoked her into a fight?" Korra asked incredulously. I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah. I guess that was probably not the best way to go about it. She just. When she completely dismissed me it reminded me of my father."

"How so?"

"My father was a cruel and sadistic man." I started. "He was the leader of a gang I guess you could say." I heard someone approaching behind us, it was Tenzin. I immediately stood up to face him. "Tenzin, I must apologize for my actions. I have behaved inexcusably, you welcome me into your home and I attack your friend. I-." Tenzin interrupted me before I could finish my apology.

"Brooklyn. Stop. I just want to know one thing; why would do that or what would push you to do that?"

"That is a long story, take a seat I guess it's time I told you a little bit more about my past." Tenzin, Korra, and I all sat on one of the benches in the courtyard. "As I was telling Korra, Lin's failure to see _me_ brought up some long buried memories of my father. He was the leader of a highly prestigious group." I paused not really knowing how to say this. "He…" I sighed. I'd faced hordes of violent men that weren't as scary as the thought of telling these two what I was. A killer.

"He was the leader of a group of assassins." They looked at me in shock. "His personality was perfect for killing. He had no mercy, he was cruel, statistical, and he reveled in pain. It brought him the utmost pleasure." Tenzin looked sick he probably knew where this was going, Korra, however, just looked intrigued.

"I was his favorite tool. His instrument of death. I was bred, born, and trained to be a killer. Every day of my life was filled with pain. I underwent things so terrible I would have rather died. Just because I was _his_ child I was not given mercy. If anything it made it worse. When I messed up my teachers would punish me however they saw fit, but then my dad would do worse." I stood up and removed the green tunic I had on, showing Tenzin the scars that ran all down my back. "The fruits of his labor." I gave a little laugh. I put the tunic back on before continuing.

"I have killed so many people, so, so many people." Tears slowly started falling down my face once again. "I tried to run away once when I was seven. I was caught, and oh, how I wished they had just killed me. I will spare you the details of what they did, but after that I never tried to run away again. They would find me no matter where I ran. Every time I was forced to kill someone I told myself it was them or me. Either I killed them fulfilling my father's wish or be beaten to the verge of death only to be brought back again and have to do it all over again. That doesn't make it better, I know. I remember the face of everyone of my victims. That went on right up until I came here. I finally got away from him. I was finally free. Free from just being the favored tool of my father, I could finally be a person. Then I met Lin. She only saw the tool, and that hurt more than any weapon she could fling at me."

Tenzin and Korra were staring at me in horror. I didn't blame them. I was a monster. A killer. "So I reacted. I used every observational and analytical skill I had to find _something_ that I could use against her."

"But _why_ Brooklyn? Why do all of this?" Tenzin asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I saw myself in her, but what I didn't tell her is what I saw was not me, I saw my father. That's what I've become, I've become him." Korra wrapped her arm around my waist trying to comfort me. "In a sense I wanted to break the mirror that showed me my reflection, when she threw me across the room I realized that I was doing exactly what he would have done so I stopped. I am sorry, Tenzin."

"Oh Brooklyn." Tenzin scooped me up and held me tightly against his chest. "What you've done is not your fault. You were just trying to survive, what your father did to you was terrible. I am so sorry that you had to go through that, but you're safe here. Safe from him and safe from that life. You can start over here." He murmured in my ear. His kind words did it for me. I broke into heaving sobs. My whole body was shaking with the force of my sobs, I couldn't believe it. He was giving me a chance. I was for sure that he would turn me out like the dog I was. Instead he was giving me a second chance; a chance to put my past behind me and start anew. He had no idea the value of the gift he was giving me. "The road to recovery will not be an easy one, but I know you will manage it. Your time here has shown me that you are very determined and very strong. Not many people would talk to Lin that way." I gave a small chuckle at that. He wiped the tears from my face and gave me a smile.

"Thank you Tenzin, for everything." I removed myself from his embrace. "D-do you hate me?" I asked in a small voice. I was terrified that he would say yes. It would break me.

"No, Brooklyn, I do not hate you. I am surprised at what you just told me, but I see that you had no choice in the matter. You are the victim, Brooklyn, not the offender." I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yeah, Brooklyn, you're an innocent in all of this." Korra added. I stood up.

"I need to go for a walk. I just need to be alone for a little while." They nodded their understanding. I walked away from them thinking about everything that had just happened. I walked until I was at the edge of the island. I sat on the edge of the cliff watching the city come to life. This place was my salvation. I was finally free.

Please Review and let me know what you think! Reviews feed my muse.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have have been super busy. I've had exams to study for and a musical to perform. This one is longer so I hope that makes up for it. :) Trigger warning for rape in this chapter. Nothing explicit but it is implied. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Atsirk Enoh your review really made my day!

Chapter 6

I sat on the cliff for some time just watching the city and all the people. It was fascinating to watch the harbor and all the different things that would happen as the day progressed. I kept going over what happened in my mind. Everything that had happened since I arrived here less than a week ago. I was on a different planet with people who could bend the elements and I had been accepted as a person not the monster that I really was. I still did not understand Tenzin's decision. Of course I was extremely grateful for his kindness, but it just didn't make sense. He knew what I was now, he knew that I am a cold blooded killer, and yet he just held me in his arms and told me that I was going to be okay. In all honesty I was expecting him to throw me off the island and tell me to never come back. That's what I would have done in his place. I don't understand his kindness and why he would give it to me of all people. I heard soft footsteps behind me, it was Korra. I smiled at her when she sat down beside me. "Hey."

"Hey, you okay?" Korra asked. "Well I doubt you're okay, but… I guess how are you?" She gave a little laugh. "I really suck at this whole feelings thing." I smiled at her completely understanding.

"I'm okay I guess. Shocked, but okay." She gave me a look, encouraging me to go on. I turned back to the sea before responding."I'm surprised that Tenzin didn't throw me off the island. That is exactly what I would have done if someone told me that they were a killer. I just don't understand how he can let me stay here with his family, when he knows what I am. How can he not see that I'm a monster?"

"You are not a monster, Brooklyn. You are a victim of extreme circumstances. You did not choose to become what you are, you had no choice but to become what you are. As for Tenzin, he sees beyond the surface, beyond the past mistakes. He sees what you could be and he knows that you need a second chance to become that person." Korra looked me directly in the eyes. It felt like she was looking at my soul, it was very unnerving. "I believe that you can become that person Brooklyn, and I give you my word as the Avatar to help you get there anyway possible. I will fight for you against anyone, including yourself." _She would fight for me? Nobody has ever thought I was worth fighting for._

"I-I… Thank you Korra, I cannot tell you how much that means to me." I absentmindedly traced patterns in the dirt while I was talking to Korra. We probably spent the next hour and a half talking about random things. She told me what it was like to be the Avatar and her family in the South Pole. She told me of Amon and the Equalists and the revolution they started. She told me the crazy tale of Rava and Vatu and how her uncle became an dark Avatar. I listened with rapt attention. This world was magical. Freaking terrifying, but magical. I heard the bell for lunch off in the distance and Korra got up in an instant. I swear she is always hungry. I started to stand up, but just as I was getting up a strong gust of wind hit me. I lost my balance and fell over the edge of the cliff. "AHH!" I screamed as I toppled over the edge. Time seemed to slow down as I flung my arms out trying to grab something anything cutting my hands on the jagged rocks. I flung my arm out and I slammed into a flat surface knocking the wind from my lungs. _What the hell?_

"Brooklyn! Are you okay?" Korra yelled from above me. I struggled to inflate my lungs gaping some what like a fish. I was finally able to force air into my lungs and sat up rubbing my back. I was sitting on a slab of rock that was jutting out of the side of the cliff. _How the hell did this get here?_

"I'm fine. Sore, but I'll be fine." I wiped my face smearing blood all over it. _Smooth Brooke._ My hands were all cut up. _Perfect._ "Korra, did you earth bend this here?" I gestured to the earth slab. Korra jumped over the edge of the cliff and used her airbending to slow her descent. "I'll never get used to that." I grumbled at her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack jumping over like that." Korra grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. And I didn't earthbend this here."

"Then how the heck did it get here?" I asked Korra more than slightly confused. Korra grabbed me around the waist and used her airbending to get us back on top of the cliff. We walked several steps away before she spoke.

"I really don't know Brooklyn… Unless. Try this okay?" She did a basic earthbending move moving a rock that was off to the side. I gave her a look. "Humor me, okay?" I groaned and did what she did. I was completely shocked when it moved. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Did… Did I do that?" I asked completely bewildered. Korra was smiling so hard I thought it was going to break her face.

"You're an earthbender!" She ran over and scooped me up into the biggest bear hug I'd ever had.

"Korra." I wheezed out. "Can't. Breath." She dropped me immediately.

"Sorry."

"Christ, woman you're buff."

"Christ?"

"Never mind." I shook my head. _I'm an earthbender! Ha! Take that circumstances!_

"Come on!" Korra tugged on my hand causing me to wince and pulled me towards the house. "We've got to tell everyone!" Korra didn't let go of my hand as she took off at a sprint. I ran after her laughing at her enthusiasm. We ran right for the house and as soon as Korra was in the door she shouted. "BROOKLYN'S AN EARTHBENDER!"

"Really Korra shout a little louder I don't think they heard you." I told her dryly. She flashed a grin in my direction and pulled me deeper into the house. I sighed.

"Korra what on earth ar-." Tenzin started to say but took one look at me and yelled. "What happened! Why is there blood all over your face?!" I looked at him slightly confused then I remembered. I held up my hands showing him my cuts.

"I may or may not have fallen off of a cliff and cut my hands trying to stop my fall only to find out that I'm an earthbender. Surprise." I got a stern glare at that one. "Obviously, I rubbed my hands on my face." Another glare. I grinned sheepishly.

"You... What?" I was about to repeat myself when he held his hand up. "Never mind." He grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen. "Sit." He ordered. I sat obediently. "Korra would you please heal her hands?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." She blushed in embarrassment at that. "Sorry." I shrugged. She bent some of the water out of the sink and it started to glow around her hands.

"Wicked." I whispered. She smiled at me and put her hands on my hands. A warm feeling started where our hands met and it went up my arm to my elbows. Korra and I remained like that for several seconds; when she removed her hand the cuts were gone. "Double wicked." I looked up at her and gave her the biggest smile I could manage. "Thanks." I was over at the sink washing my face when I heard Tenzin speak.

"What was that I heard about her being an earthbender?" I looked over to him and smiled.

"I'm an earthbender." I said proudly. "When I was falling off the cliff I guess it just happened… Nothing like a life and death experiance to find out about your new abilities, huh?" Tenzin gave a small smile.

"Humm it would seem so. I am very happy for you Brooklyn."

"Thank you Tenzin!" I stood up and gave him a hug. _I've become very needy for these._ I thought to myself.

"Now let's go eat." Korra gave a little squeal at the thought of food and dashed off to the dining room. Tenzin and I both laughed at this. By the time we made it to the dining room Korra had told everyone that I was an earthbender. As soon as I entered the room I was engulfed by small little bodies.

"Brooklyn! You're an earthbender!" Ikkie squealed. "I'm so happy for you." Meelo and Jinora both smiled up at me. I ruffled their hair.

"Thank you." I smiled down at their innocent faces. What I wouldn't have given to had a childhood like theirs. Free from pain and killing. I shook my head. _Grow up Brooklyn. Wishing is not going to make it so, and you should not envy their life. The deserve it._

"Congratulations Brooklyn." Pema said from her seat. I nodded my thanks while removing myself from three little airbenders. "Kids let her sit down." They grumbled but did as told. I flashed her a thankful smile. I walked over to what I had claimed as my seat and joined them at the table. Tenzin said the usual prayer and we all began to eat. Pema's cooking was really wonderful it definitely beat some of the things I'd eaten before. Conversation flowed naturally among everyone. It felt weird to be part of a family. Well I hope I was apart of the family… Maybe I was just more of a guest. I gave a little sigh.

"Hey you okay?" Korra asked concern showing on her face.

"What?" I turned to her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking." I gave her a small smile.

"It's a dangerous hobby." Korra gave me one of her lopsided grins.

"Ha, ha very funny Korra."

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. I'm just kind of shocked at the whole I'm an earthbender. I was not really expecting that to happen." She nodded in understanding. "Do you think you could show me some stuff after lunch?"

"Yes! Of course of!" Korra smiled.

"Perfect! Thanks Korra." Conversation returned to normal after that. Meelo told us of his latest adventure with Pookie. Ikki was as talkative as usual spouting random facts about anything and everything. Jinora just sat there and listened intently, not missing anything. As soon as we were done I grabbed Korra's hand and all but dragged her out to the training pit. "Come oooon Korra." Korra laughed at me causing me to stop. I raised an eyebrow at her. "And just what are you laughing about?" That only caused Korra to laugh harder doubling over. I shot her a scowl.

"You're adorable." She wheezed. "And you're just so cute." She reached her hand up to ruffle my short hair, but stopped when she saw the look I was giving her. "No need to go crazy on me." My scowl darkened. "Okay," She stood up straight and paced around the pit. "Earthbending is the element of power. It requires a good connection with the earth. Take your shoes off so you can feel the earth." Korra took her own shoes off as well. I removed the shoes I had been given and set them to the side. Korra looked at my feet and paled a little bit. "What happened to your feet?" She asked softly. I looked down and looked at the matching scars on the tops of my feet.

"Umm you probably don't want to know." I whispered back.

"Please, when you tell me these things I get a better picture of what your life was like and how I can make it better." I heaved a small sigh.

"I had knives stabbed through them." I quickly turned away from her, reliving that day.

* _Flashback*_

"Faster!" My master yelled from behind me. I ran faster even though my lungs and legs were burning. I flew through the trees like wind; my feet barely touching the ground. My lungs. They're going to burst. I heard a sound coming from right behind me. I ducked and heard the knife implant itself in the tree. _Too close. Gotta keep going._ I kept running, I hadn't been told I could stop yet. "You're too slow." I heard a voice right behind me. I almost screamed but managed to swallow it. I saw a lower hanging branch just ahead I jumped and grabbed the branch pulling myself up onto it breathing heavily. "Clever girl, but not clever enough." A hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground. I swung my other leg around trying to kick him but he just grabbed that foot too and slammed my body to the ground. What little air was in my lungs was forcibly removed. "What have I told you about using things above you as an escape?" My master said as he sat on my hips.

"Make… sure they… are far enough… behind." I said through gasps.

"And did you do that?"

"No, master." I knew what was coming. He looked down at me with disappointment. He gave a small sigh. Quicker than I could follow he flipped me over and grabbed one of his knives and stabbed it right through my left hand. I winced but managed not to scream. He grabbed another one and did the same with my right hand. I closed my eyes willing the pain away. _It's just pain. You can handle pain, you are it's master._ A hand slapped the back of my head leaving what would be a spectacular bruise.

"Don't ever close your eyes on your enemy." I nodded. My hands were on fire. _Poison?! He used poison on me!_ I grit my teeth together. I would not cry or make a sound. That was weakness and I was not weak. I could feel the poison traveling up my arms leaving fire in its wake. My master got off of my hips and moved to my feet. He removed my shoes and set them aside before stabbing knives through the soles of my feet. I mentally screamed at the pain. "Now what have we learned?"

"Never close your eyes and never escape from above when the enemy is too close." I was proud that my voice didn't waver it was as strong as ever.

"Good. Now what are you going to do?" I was puzzled at this. Usually he would tell me when I could get up after he punished me.

"Whatever you wish, Master." I went for the safe answer. He sat once again on my hips; his hands trailed up my body. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Good girl." I wasn't able to stop the shudder that ran down my body. His breath was hot on my ear and his hands were starting to wander. _I hate it when they do this._ I kept my eyes open as instructed but I turned my mind to other things. Trying to forget. To not feel.

* _End Flashback*_

"Earth to Brooklyn." Korra grabbed my arm and faced me. "You looked kind of far away."

"What? Oh sorry." I smiled at her the memory receding back to the nothingness that it came from. "Shall we begin."

"Yup!" She spent the next while going over the basics of earthbending, it was extremely similar to Hung Ga a martial art that I had mastered. "Any questions Brooklyn?"

"Nope." I figured that I could just do the martial art and just throw rocks around with it. I took a stance and went through one of my harder skill sets and added earthbending where it felt right. It took about five minutes to complete. When I finished I saw that Tenzin had joined Korra and they were both staring at me with open mouths. "What?" I asked.

"What?! What! That was amazing! How did you do that?!" Korra shouted looking very shocked.

"I had already learned the martial art that is very similar to earthbending so I just added earthbending in the moves. I'm assuming that it looked alright?"

"All right?! You went from a beginner to a master in two seconds!" Korra shouted once again her arms flailing about in her exasperation.

"That was very impressive Brooklyn." Tenzin told me. "I have never seen anything like that before. You moved the grace of an airbender, but you had the power of an earthbender." I blushed at the compliment.

"I… it was nothing." Korra looked like she was going to faint.

"Nothing! That was BRILLIANT!" Korra walked over grabbed my shoulders and shook me around. "Why are you doubting that!" I laughed at her. She stopped shaking me and scowled.

"You're adorable when you do that." I told her. Her scowl remained. I only laughed at her harder. "You really are cute when you pout." She muttered something under her breath I only heard 'fierce' and 'powerful Avatar'. She looked at me with contempt. Which was adorable, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Um Tenzin?" I turned to face him gathering my courage.

"Yes, Brooklyn?"

"Umm I was wondering if maybe I could go see Lin tomorrow." He looked confused. "I wanted to apologize to Lin again. I really was horrible to her and I wanted to make sure that she knew that I was sorry." I rushed out. He smiled at me.

"That would be okay." I beamed at him.

"Thank you! Korra would you come with me I don't know the city whatsoever." She nodded. "Thank you Korra. Really I mean it." She just grinned at me.

"Alright you two girls go in and get cleaned up for dinner." Tenzin told us in his no nonsense voice.

"Dinner?" I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already getting dark. "Geeze this afternoon has flown by."

"Hey Brooklyn a few of my friends are coming over for dinner tonight I hope you don't mind." Korra said.

"Why would I mind? This is your home I'm the intruder here." I told her as we started walking for the bath house.

"Intruder? Whatever Brooklyn. You're basically family now." She opened the doors to the bath house and the warm air enveloped us. I really missed my shower. Baths were nice, but they didn't leave you feeling squeaky clean and it was kind of a Roman style bath house. Just one big bathtub for the girls and one for the boys. As comfortable as I was getting around Korra I really didn't feel like getting naked infront of her. _A_ _family?_ I grinned at the thought of actually having a family.

"Um Korra, I'm just going to wait outside. Until you're done." She nodded understanding that I wasn't comfortable with this yet. A cool breeze welcomed me once I was outside. Goose flesh erupted on my skin I shivered slightly but found it refreshing. I sat down and leaned against the wall and thought about what I could possibly tell Lin tomorrow to make her forgive me. Heck, that may not even be possible I really was horrible to her. Ugh, I really sucked at people. The only people I'd had any interaction with for the first seventeen years of my life told me what to do and I'd never had to worry about feelings. It seemed all of the feelings I'd been ignoring for seventeen years had all come back at once, and I really did not know how to deal with them. I got so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Korra come out of the bathroom it wasn't until she put her hand on my shoulder that I was even aware that she was there. My instincts kicked in and I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and flipped the body over me and onto the ground where I quickly pinned them to the ground.

"Korra! Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said getting off of her. "I didn't even realize what I was doing! Ugh, I'm so sorry." I took several steps back looking at her in horror. I'd attacked her without even thinking about it. What if I'd actually hurt her? I'd never be able to forgive myself. "I'm so sorry." I murmured again. Korra picked herself off of the ground and looked at me.

"Hey no worries. You have killer reflexes though." _Even she sees me as a killer._ I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes but I willed them back. "I'm going up to the house I'll see you in a few." I nodded. Korra turned and walked up to the house. I sighed and walked into the bath house. I grabbed a towel and stripped from my clothing and submerged myself in the bath. The hot water felt amazing on my body. Many of the injuries I'd received still had lingering effects and hot water always soothed them. I put my head under the water and just stayed there. The water filling up every one of my senses. I held my breath for as long as I could, content just to stay under the water. I broke the surface and inhaled, oxygen filling my lungs. I washed quickly and got dressed in the spare change of clothing I'd brought with me.

I quickly made my way up to the house for dinner. Just as I was about to open the door I stopped. Korra was having friends over I doubted she would want me around to spoil the mood. _She knows what you are why would she want you around her real friends and family? You're nothing._ The small voice said. I instead opted to climb up the side of the house to my room and just go to sleep. I layed in bed for several minutes when someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it. It was Pema. "Hi." I said softly. "How can I help you?" She gave me one of her glares I'd only see her used on Meelo.

"You can help me by getting downstairs and eating something. We are all waiting for you." I went to protest, but she just held up her hand. "No. You're coming." She grabbed my hand trying to pull me down stairs. I held my ground not moving an inch.

"Pema, I _really_ don't think that's a good idea." I told her pulling back gently. She only pulled harder. "Please Pema." She stopped pulling and just stared at me.

"And why not?"

"Because I... " I turned away from her and walked to the window bracing myself on the window frame. "Because I don't belong there."

"What does that mean?" I heard her soft voice right behind me.

"Has Tenzin told you what I am?" I felt her stiffen. _I'll take that as a yes._ "I don't deserve to be down there with all of you. I am a killer. I don't deserve kindness or forgiveness or to be around good people, I _deserve_ to be driven out like the monster I am." By the end of my little rant I was snarling. Pema took a step back, she looked frightened. "I am a monster Pema. A _monster._ " I felt small arms circle around my waist as Pema hugged me. _What is she playing at!? WHY are they doing this?! I don't deserve any of it!_ I screamed at myself as my body began to shake with sobs. I fought against it, but I couldn't fight seventeen years of repressed emotions. I cried silently as Pema held me.

"Brooklyn I will not say that what you've done isn't horrible, but if you were a monster you would not be crying in remorse at what you'd done. You _do_ deserve this. You deserve a second chance." She mumbled against my back. I turned and looked down at her, her expression was genuine and she really looked like she meant what she was saying. _I do not deserve these people._ "Please come down and have dinner with us. Please?" She pleaded. I nodded. Pema grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

 _TBC_

Please Review! They feed my muse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dinner with Mako, Asami, Bolin, and the rest of the family went very well surprisingly. I'd expected it it be an awkward affair, but they were all very… chill. They asked enough questions to satisfy their curiosity, but they didn't press any uncomfortable subjects, for which I was grateful. Korra told them how I'd basically found out that I was an earthbender and became a master all in one day. I have never been more embarrassed in my life. Everyone was staring at me in awe. Bolin reached out his hand and touched my arm, when I asked why he said he just wanted to make sure I was real. After that dinner went by quickly and when it was over I helped Pema with the dishes.

"Pema?"

"Yes. dear?"

"I just wanted to say, what I mean is... " She laughed at my stumblings. "Thank you for tonight." I looked down flushed with embarrassment. A hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"You are worth it Brooklyn, and I will always be here to talk." Pema told me, sincerity shone brightly in her eyes. I smiled brightly at her. It was amazing how fast I was thinking of Pema and Tenzin as my parents and it shocked me. I didn't think I would ever associate anyone as a parental figure after _him._ We resumed our work in a comfortable silence and quickly finished. I bid her goodnight and went to my room. _My room? Since when did I think of this as_ my _room? You're just a guest Brooklyn, just a guest._ I changed into my sleep wear and crawled into bed. I groaned the bed just felt so darn good. I pulled up the covers to my chin and was out like a light.

A silent scream tore its way out of my throat as I sat upright in bed. My heart was pounding and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. _Just a dream, just a dream._ I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked myself slowly back and forth. Images from my nightmare flited across my mind. He'd found me. That bastard has somehow found me on a different planet and killed everyone here before dragging me back. _Just a dream! Not real, he can't find you._ Still, the cold dead bodies of Tenzin and his family appeared behind my eyelids every time they closed. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight so I clambered out of bed to the small wash basin in my room. I splashed cold water on my face, trying to clear my mind. A run. That's what I needed, a good long run. I quickly changed out of my sleep wear and into my suit. It reminded me of _him_ , but it was comforting. I grabbed my cloak and fastened it around my neck before jumping out of the window and into the night.

It was not much later than one o'clock in the morning. The moon was just a sliver in the sky providing me with little light. I looked to Republic City glowing like an entirely independent light source. That's where I would go. I ran to the docks and commandeered one of the smaller rowing boats. It took me about 15 minutes to row myself across, but it was worth it. I climbed out of the boat and tied it to one of the small posts. I turned to face the city. It was beautiful. The skyline reminded me so much of New York City that a sudden longing for my own home burst forth. I shook my head and set out at a run. I had no particular destination in mind, I was just running. It felt amazing to stretch my legs and push my body this way. Building flew past as I ran faster and faster down the streets. There was no one out and it was eerily calm. I ran all the way to a park of some sort. It had a statue of Korra in the middle. _She is the Avatar after all._ I slowed my pace and walked around the park enjoying the freedom of the night. _This is where I belong._ I thought bitterly. _In the night lurking about like the killer you are._ I heard a scream a little ways away. I ran toward the nearest building and clambered on top. I rushed to the sound of the scream. There in a dark alleyway stood two men and one struggling woman. One of the men held her with a… knife of flames? At her throat. The other man was digging through her purse.

"You haven't paid the Terra Triads your protection money." The man that held the woman growled. "You're gonna pay with a lot more that money now!" The smaller man beside him snickered.

"Boss didn't say we couldn't have a little fun first, now did he?" The smaller man said. I'd seen enough. I unleashed one of my daggers and dropped down on the man holding the woman, plunging my knife into his spinal column killing him instantly. The smaller man jumped back in alarm and the woman screamed.

"Go." Was all I said before I threw myself at the smaller man. He flung a water whip in my direction, but it was all too easy to avoid. I ducked under him and I felt the familiar bloodlust rise up in my veins. _This, this is what I am. A killer._ I embraced the bloodlust and fought with the man. Well it was more like playing with him. He was fighting desperately for his life, but he was weak and slow, he hadn't even landed a blow. I played with him for several minutes before getting bored. He just wasn't that entertaining anymore. I grabbed him by the neck and slid my other hand around his waist bringing his back to rest against my knee.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything." _Pathetic, he can't even face death with courage._ I flexed my arms and snapped his spine, his eyes rolling back into his head. I looked at them. _Pathetic waste of life._ I kicked him with the toe of my boot before climbing back on top of the building. I didn't care what happened to them, I was careful and there was no way that their deaths could ever be linked to me. I turned and ran, jumping across buildings trying to burn off the bloodlust. I wanted more. I ran faster jumping from building to building like they were mere inches apart not feet. I only stopped when my lungs were going to burst from the lack of oxygen. I had gone all the way to what I presumed was downtown Republic City. A huge building stood at the center. It must have been their government building. I looked farther down the street and saw a building made completely of metal. Curiosity peaked, I ran over to the building. I climbed off of the building I was on and walked a little closer to the metal box. On the front there was a metal statue of a woman. She was beautiful, strong and emanating power. She held a octagon above her head with a circle in the middle. _Interesting, Lin looks very similar to her. I wonder if they are related?_ The sign on the front read "Republic City Police Headquarters" _So this is where Lin works._ I looked up at the sky and saw that dawn would soon be here. I turned and bolted for the docks. I ran faster than I had the whole night. _Crap! They can't know I was out._ I managed to get to the dock in a little under ten minutes. I quickly jumped in the rowboat and set a furious pace back to the island. I reached the island just as the first rays of light came over the horizon and made a beeline for the bath house. If anyone wondered where I was I would just say I was at the bath house. No one was in here. _Good._ I stripped down and got in the water, washing away all the sweat and dust I'd collected over the past five and a half hours. I got out and wrapped one of the larger towels around my body like a toga. _Roman indeed._ I thought, smirking slightly. I grabbed my suit and walked back up to the house quickly going to my room to change. I heard the first signs of life coming from kitchen, some of the air acolytes were already preparing the first meal. No one saw me as I slipped into my room. I dropped the towel and started to rummage around for some fresh clothing. Korra had graciously given me several pairs of clothing. I found a clean pair of boy shorts and put those on still rummaging around for a clean breast binder. Boys would just never understand how inhibiting breasts could be in a fight. I had my back turned from the door when it opened. Shocked I turned my head only to see the basin in Pema's hand smash into a million pieces. She had gone deathly pale and was staring at my exposed body. Scars ran up and down my entire body, my back, legs, arms. Nothing had been spared. I quickly ripped the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my very naked body. I hadn't wanted anyone to see those, but the damage was done. Pema looked up at me completely shocked.

"I, I." She tried to form words but nothing came out. Once again I tied the soft blanket around my body like a toga and grabbed Pema's shaking hands and led her to the bed after I'd closed the door. I held her face in between my hands and forced her to look at me. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing erratic.

"Pema, breath with me okay? In and out." I breathed in slowly through my nose and exhaled slowly through my mouth. I took several minutes to calm her. "Pema? Are you alright?" I asked.

"You, your," She gestured to my whole body. "How?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"That's nothing you need to worry about Pema." I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs catching the tears that had spilled from her eyes. "Really Pema it's not important." She finally found her voice.

"Tenzin said you were abused as a child, but this, this is not what I expected. I can't even imagine what you went through to get those." More tears rolled down her face and just like the others I wiped them away.

"It's fine Pema. It happened, I healed, the past is in the past." I kissed her forehead. "Your concern really means the world to me." I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She whipped her face with her hands and pulled me into a hug.

"I, I don't really know what to say, but if you ever need to talk or just rant I'll be here for you." She mumbled against my ear.

"Thank you Pema." I held her tightly against me. "Now may I ask what you were doing in my room in the first place?" Pema flushed scarlet.

"I was bring up a water basin to replace the one you already have. I'm so sorry I didn't knock." She rushed out. I had to laugh, a flustered Pema was positively adorable.

"It's okay just next time please knock? As comfortable as I'm getting around all of you I really don't like to be caught by the lady of the house with nothing on." Pema blushed once again, finally realizing that she had seen me almost naked. She nodded her agreement. "If you wouldn't mind stepping out so I can get dressed I'll help clean up." I indicated the broken basin. Pema got off the bed and left the room going to get a broom. I quickly dressed in my dark green tunic and helped Pema clean up as soon as she got back. We descended to the dining room to find everyone waiting for us. Tenzin said the prayer and we all began eating. It was delicious as always.

"What time do you want to leave Brooklyn?" Korra asked.

"As soon as possible if that's alright. I don't want to interrupt Lin's schedule too much so I think the earlier we get there the better." I realized that after my little outing I really didn't need Korra to show me the way, but there was no way I could get rid of her now. Korra nodded.

"Sounds good, after we finish eating we'll go catch the first ferry across."

"That works." As soon as Korra and I finished our meal we bid everyone goodbye and made our way to the docks. We made small talk the whole way there, talking about nothing really. She asked what I thought of her friends and I told her the truth. They were lovely people and she was lucky to have friends like them. Satisfied with my answer she turned out at watched the water against the hull of the boat. We arrived much quicker that I had on the row boat. Korra gave me the grand tour of the city on our way to the Police Station. The Police Station looked even better in the light of day. The sunlight reflecting off the metal surface.

"Who's that lady?" I asked gesturing to the statue on the front of the building.

"That's Toph Beifong the first metalbender and Lin's mom." _Ha! I knew it._

"Really? That's really cool." I stared at the statue for a minute before following Korra into the building. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Is Lin available? I'd like to speak with her for a few minutes." Korra told the lady at the desk. She pressed some buttons and spoke through a radio before looking up to the two of us.

"Yeah, she said she can spare a few minutes for you."

"Perfect, thanks." Korra grabbed my arm and led me through the metal building. Walking past some rooms I stopped dead in my tracks. Talking to Lin was the very same woman I had saved last night. It looked like she was describing me to a sketch artist but wasn't having much luck. I smirked not surprised. Not even the CIA back on earth could figure out what I looked like and boy had they tried. Korra grabbed my arm once again and led me to what I presumed was Lin's office. Korra took a seat on the couch off to the side, but I chose to stand. Several minutes later the door opened revealing a worried Lin.

"What's so important-" When Lin turned around and saw me she stopped talking and glared daggers at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled at me. Korra looked a little apprehensive. I knew this wouldn't exactly be like picking daisies, but the venom in her voice surprised me.

"I came to apologize… again." Lin's face softened a bit, not much, but enough to give me some hope. She nodded for me to get on with it. "Since meeting you, I have behaved deplorably and without the respect that you deserve. I have belittled you and provoked you. My actions have reflected negatively not only on me, but on Tenzen who has so kindly taken me in. I would like to offer my most sincerest apologies and tell you that I will make sure it never happens again." I looked at her in the eyes. Watching for any sign of emotion, of course she showed none.

"Apology accepted." She offered her hand out to me and I took it shaking it.

"Thank you Lin." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Korra was positively beaming.

"How's the fight against the gangs going?" Korra asked suddenly very serious.

"Honestly? Not very well. I think we have a mole in the department leaking information to them. They always seem one step ahead. Then there's last night, a woman comes in this morning and says she was mugged and almost killed last night by a couple of Terra Triads and some vigilante comes out of nowhere and saves the day. She tried to give a description, but it was too dark for her to catch any details." Lin said.

"Any luck getting anyone on the inside?" Korra asked.

"No, the mole leaks the person's identity every time and they don't stand a chance."

"Have you tried a decoy?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"A decoy?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, inform the rest of the force of a fake spy while only telling those who must know of the real one. It will set the gangs after the wrong person, which you can use to spring a trap or something, and most likely the bad intell will get said mole into a lot of trouble. If you have any idea of who the mole could be this would be a perfect time to see if you're right." I told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Korra just stared at me blankly while Lin smacked her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lin mumbled to herself.

"You've been under a lot of stress, it only natural that you would forget a few things. Whereas Korra and I have a fresh perspective." Lin just gave me a stern glare.

"It's a good idea, but anyone in the force will suspect when one of our number mysteriously disappears to be the real spy. Other than that it's perfect."

"Well… I'll do it." Korra and Lin both look at me in shock.

"You?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, nobody from Republic City knows of me but Tenzin, and no one on your force knows me so I'm the perfect nobody. Besides I know how gangs work and I can handle myself in a fight."

"Lin, she's an earthbender and a really good one at that." Korra said.

"She's been here what a week and all of the sudden you're a master earthbender?" Lin asked incredulously.

"I already learned the movements of earthbending back on my planet so I just added it in when it felt nice, and I'm really good at hand to hand combat."

"Yes, I remember." Lin said dryly. I grinned at her more than a little embarrassed. "All right I'll let you do it."

"Thank you Lin! You won't regret this."

"See that I don't. If you would come with me we'll start your debriefing."

"Korra if you don't want to stay I remember how to get back to the island." I grinned at her. "I know how you hate just sitting." She sighed in relief before taking off at a very brisk walk. Lin and I laughed at her antics.

Lin lead me into what I presumed was her debriefing room. Like the rest of the building it was made almost completely of metal. Metal walls, chairs, floor, cleaning, and a table. Normally I would have found this strange and uncomfortable, but for some reason I actually like it. Lin took a seat at the head of the table before gesturing for me to sit at her right. At first I was shocked that she would have me sit at her right hand. Where I grew up that it was a place of highest honor, but this was a different world and completely different customs. I took a the seat next to Lin and we spent the next several hours going over everything and anything having to do with the gangs as well as planning how I would get in and what I would do once on the inside.

"You want to take a break?" Lin asked.

"Hum what? Oh, I'm fine." I lied. She raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Then why are you squirming in your seat like a three year old." Blushing I was about to make my retort that I did _not_ squirm, but I realized that she was correct.

"Actually a five minute break doesn't sound all that bad." I stood up out of my seat and paced around the room, stretching my cramped muscles. That run I had this morning really did a number on my hips. Not even really aware of what I was doing I stuck my butt out trying to release some of the built up tension in my hips. Groaning softly I did it on the other side, before turning back to Lin who looked a little flushed. "You okay?" Her eyes snapped up to mine slightly dilated.

"I'm fine." Chief Lin had joined the room people. I stuck up an eyebrow in a silent question, but she just shook her head at me. She resumed talking about the Terra Triads and how dangerous they were and how important it was that we take them out.

"So let me get this straight. These Terra Triads have taken over the Triple Threats and have taken control of the City's underbelly?" Lin nodded. "Sounds like a loverly bunch of people."

"I will need you to sign this waiver, in case that you are hurt." Even here paperwork haunted me. I walked over and signed my name and looked up to Lin.

"I will help you bring these people down." I said seriously before looked up at the clock and saw that I was going to be late for dinner. "I've got to go. I'll be back in the morning to finish planning and whatever else you need." Lin stood up to shake my hand.

"Thank you Brooklyn. How about we meet tomorrow for breakfast?" I smiled and took her hand, but as soon as our hands met I pulled my hand back as if I touched fire. "Static electricity." Lin mused looking at me funnily. I quickly nodded my agreement and turned out of the room and eventually the precinct. I ran the whole way back to the docks, barely managing to catch the last ferry over. I used the time it took to get back to the island to collect my thoughts. I was going to help Lin take out a bunch of bullies by becoming a bully myself. _At least I won't have to change much._ I thought, thinking about this morning. I'd killed those two men with ease and the thing was I didn't feel guilty. They were harassing that poor woman so I saved her. _Is that an excuse? Am I really justifying killing those people because of what they were doing? God, I'm just as pathetic as they are._ Feeling slightly sick I stepped off the boat and ran up to the dining hall. "Sorry I'm late. My meeting with Lin took a bit longer that I thought." Tenzin looked up surprised.

"What were you doing with Lin?"

"I'll tell you about it after dinner." I told him as I took my seat next to Korra. Dinner was, as usual, delicious and I finished in no time. As I was getting up to take my dishes into the kitchen Tenzen grabbed my arm and led me into his library.

"What were you meeting Lin about?" He asked.

"I'm going undercover for her." His eyebrow raised. "You know how she's been fighting to get an agent in the Terra Triads." He nodded. "I'm going to be that agent." He opened his mouth to protest but I beat him to it. "I know you're going to say it's dangerous and that I shouldn't do it, but I _want_ to help. These Triads are killing and hurting innocent people and if I can help stop them I will."

"But you could be killed!"

"Not likely. I am very adept at protecting myself, Tenzin. I just." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. " I just feel like if I can help save lives I might start atoning for the one's I took. That maybe I can save what's left of my soul. Does that make sense?" I looked up at him expectantly. He stoked his mustache for several minutes thinking.

"If you think that this is best for you then I wish you well." He finally said. I grinned and picked him up off the ground in a bear hug.

"Thank you Tenzin! Thank you!" I set him down still smiling. He smiled back. "I have to meet Lin at the station tomorrow morning early so I won't be here for breakfast. I hope Pema won't mind."

"She won't, don't worry. Go up and get some sleep, sounds like you have a busy day." I gave him one last hug before going off to bed. I changed quickly and jumped into bed, but sleep evaded me. My thoughts were filled with those two men that I killed and I was soon felt sick. _Stop being so stupid! You saved that woman's life, it doesn't matter how._ But I knew it did matter and that their faces would haunt me just like all the faces of all my other victims. I was finally able to fall asleep, but like I feared all I dreamt about was those two men. _I guess I do feel guilty._ I mused when I woke up early the next morning. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts and faces. It was a bit cooler this morning so I dressed in a long sleeved tunic and tight fitting pants with a pair of boots to complete the look. I used a sash to pull my short hair out of my face and I was ready for the day. I jogged out to the ferry and was soon in the city. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten to ask Lin where we were meeting. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it whirling the person around and pulled their body close to mine. I had my foot behind their leg ready to push them to the ground when I looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes that were inches from. _Lin. Lin!_ "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Lin!" I released her at once and took several steps back looking at the ground.

"You weren't kidding about those reflexes, where you kid?" Blushing I shook my head, still too embarrassed to look up at her. She cupped my chin and forced me to look at her. She was blushing slightly as well. _What did she have to blush about?_ "I'm glad you have reflexes like that, it will be very handy in the coming days. Come on let's go get some breakfast." She led me down several streets before turning to a side cart and ordering breakfast. 'What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

Making small talk while we waited Lin inquired about my health and things like that. Once our breakfast was ready we walked up to the station. Sitting down at the same table we ate our breakfast. "After we're done here I need you to come down the workout room to test your skills."

"Why?"

"I need to know that I'm not sending you on a suicide mission." I nodded.

"Makes sense." We finalized some of the smaller details of the plane before she took me down into a very spacious room that had five of her metalbending officers standing in the middle of the room.

"If you can hold out against them for five minutes you'll go, if not, I'll train you until you can." _Only five? Piece of cake._ I rolled my shoulders and walked over to them. They immediately circled around me. _Pfft, pansies._ I lunged at the man nearest to me, taking him by surprise I grabbed him by the neck and swung him around knocking him into to woman at his right with enough force that they both dropped to the ground unconscious. I turned to the other three just in time to see metal cables coming after me. I jumped and pulled up a pillar of earth blocking the cables. I pulled up other pillars around me encasing me in earth. I could faintly feel the vibrations of their steps coming towards me. _That could be useful._ I could sense a man coming from behind me and quickly removed the pillar and tackled him to the ground. One solid punch to the face and he was out. I flipped my body over his and turned to face the remaining two. They looked a little apprehensive but attacked anyway, shooting cables out at me. Trying for a different tactic, I grabbed the cables and pulled with all my strength. They were not expecting this and lunged forward trying to regain their balance. I seized the opportunity and did a double kick to the jaw, one right after another. I looked around and saw all five of her officers lying on the ground unconscious before turning to Lin. She looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"That took you thirty seconds!" She exclaimed before schooling her features. "No one has ever done that that fast."

"Did I pass your test?"

"More than passed I'd say." I smiled at her very pleased with myself. "Well I guess whenever you're ready we can start the mission."

"Tomorrow would be fine with me." She nodded.

"Sounds good. I will see you tomorrow. Go home and rest up, you'll need it."

"Thanks Lin, see you tomorrow." I bid her goodbye and walked back to the docks feeling very accomplished with myself. Tomorrow would bring change, but I had no idea what was coming at me.

TBC...

A.N. I will confess now that I think Lin is a goddess. She is my favorite character from LOK and I might just pair my OC with her. What do you think? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sleep came to me quickly that night, for which I was very grateful. I didn't dream or have nightmares I just slept. I woke early the next morning eager to get started on my mission. I dressed in one of the darker long tunics I had with black pants under it, but I put my suit in a bag so I could change into it later if needed. I really didn't have a whole lot of stuff to take with me just myself and some changes of clothing. Packing, if I could even call it that, took only a few minutes and I was soon down in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. Pema was already working on breakfast.

"Hey Pema." I greeted her. Startled she jumped and dropped her knife.

"Goodness Brooklyn! Don't sneak up on me like that." She scolded as she bent over to pick up the knife and walked over to the sink to wash it. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Being tall did have its advantages.

"Oh, Pema." I stated dramatically. "Will you ever find it in your good heart to forgive my wrongdoings?" I spun her around and knelt to the ground holding her hands to my chest. "I don't think I can go on should you cast me from your loving home! I couldn't! The will to live would fleet away like the fog in the early mornings!" Pema was outright laughing at my antics.

"I forgive you." She said still laughing as she dropped a kiss to my forehead. I picked her up and swung her around in a hug.

"Oh thank you! Kind and merciful woman!" Giggling she slapped my arm.

"Put me down! I have a meal to prepare." I set her down still smiling.

"Tenzin told you where I'm going right?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Yes." Her face fell. "Please promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." I pulled her in for a hug.

"I promise Pema that I will, to the best of my abilities, come back safe." I promised her.

"Good, now would you like some breakfast before you leave?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Pema." She placed a plate full of food on the countertop and set out some utensils. I dug in and finished in no time. I placed my dishes in the sink and turned to Pema. "I guess this is goodbye for a while. I have no idea how long I'll be gone, but I cannot make contact with you while undercover." My heart lurched at the realization that I wouldn't see any of them for some time. Pema rushed over and gave me a bear hug.

"Be safe." I nodded. I walked out into the courtyard where Korra and everyone else was. Meelo and Ikki looked sad and Jinora… well she looked like Jinora. I gave Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora hugs before turning to Tenzin and Korra.

"Korra, Tenzin. Should we meet in battle in the coming days I will be forced to fight you to the best of my abilities, so please stay out of this if you can. Please." I pleaded with them. Korra flung her arm around me and pulled me close.

"Don't worry Brooklyn, we'll stay out of this for as long as possible. You just focus on staying alive and taking these people out." Tenzin walked up and gave me a hug.

"Be safe." He repeated his wife's words. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I will… Tenzin if this goes bad, I just want you to know that what you've done for me can never be repaid, and that I am forever in your debt." I crossed my arm over my chest and bowed. "Till next we meet."

"Good luck!" Korra shouted at me as I approached the ferry. I waved to them one last time before turning and boarding the boat. When I reached Republic City not many people were out as it was early Saturday morning. I ran to the Police Station and right up into Lin's office.

"Boss I'm here." I said as I opened the door. She was sitting behind her desk working on a mountain of paper. Lin looked up and smiled at me.

"Come in. Take a seat." I did as ordered. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Very well. You know the drill and how this is going down. Don't do anything stupid or get yourself killed, kid. I have a meeting with the rest of the Station to introduce the fake spy so you're good to go anytime today." I nodded and stood up to leave. "Brooklyn." I turned to face her. "Be safe."

"Yes, Chief." I smiled at her one last time before walking out of her office and the Station. More people were out and about by now and I decided I'd take a nice stroll in Avatar Park since I had the time. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A perfect day. I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Why hello there gorgeous. What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing out here all alone?" I turned to face the woman that had come up and was going to give her a piece of my mind but stopped short. It was Jade, the leader of the Terra Triads. Gods she was beautiful. A few inches shorter than I was, with long black hair, and two piercing green eyes. Her lips looked as red as rubies and she was buff. Like really buff.

"Hello yourself beautiful." I flirted back. _When in Rome._ I thought. It wasn't every day that the leader of the gang you were trying to go undercover for waltzed up and started flirting with you. Talk about opportunity. "And I'm not alone, you're here aren't you." I raked my eyes up and down her form appreciatively.

"My eyes are up here beautiful." I looked into her eyes.

"Yes, they are but when a work of art such as yourself walks up I can't help but admire it all." _Smooth Brook, real smooth._ To my surprise she laughed and flung her arm around my waist and pulled me flush against her body. Like I guess, she was a wall of rock hard muscles.

"You're awfully forward."

"Well it's working isn't it?" I asked as I placed my hands on her hips. She made a show of thinking then grinned at me.

"I like you, you've got spunk."

"I like you too." My hands traveled around her hips and approached her butt, but she pulled away.

"None of that until the second date." She winked at me.

"Then let's go."

"On a date?" Jade asked. "Right now? Oh I _really_ like you." I smiled then gave her my arm.

"Shall we?" She placed her hand on my elbow.

"What a lady." I smirked and led her out of the park.

"Where would you like to go for our 'date'?"

"Humm… I have an idea. Follow me." She pulled me over to a very nice looking car and told me to get in. I obliged.

"Nice wheels." I said appreciatively. The smooth black leather of the seats was very nice and the engine purred like a kitten.

"Thanks." She flashed a grin and started driving. "What's your name?"

"Oh forgive me my manners." I gave a mock bow. "I am Ivy." There wasn't any way I was going to tell her my real name. "At your service madam."

"Humm… Ivy. What a beautiful name. I'm Jade, but I think you already knew that."

"Maybe." I grinned playfully at her. She pulled up to a very fancy looking restaurant. "Wow." Jade giggled at me.

"You're just too cute. Come on let's go." Jade walked around the car and helped me out before throwing the keys to the valet. The lady at the door recognized Jade at once and we were quickly seated at the table in the back. Private, secluded, but with a good view of all entrances. Jade ordered a bottle of wine and food for the both of us. "So where you from Ivy."

"One of the old Fire Nation colonies. Some nowhere town." Jade reached over and grabbed my hand running her hand over the back of it.

"You have very rough hands, are you a bender?"

"An earthbender." I said proudly.

"An earthbender? Perfect." She flashed a grin. "Tell me what do you think of our esteemed Chief of Police?"

"That Lin chick? I can't stand her she's so self righteous on her pedestal of justice." I mocked. "Her mother wasn't any better. They think they own metalbending and are the best earthbenders in the world. I'd love to take her down a notch."

"And what of the law system? You afraid to break some laws?"

"Laws are merely suggestions, and besides what's the harm if you don't get caught?" I smirked at her.

"How would you like to make a little extra cash Ivy? Come work for me I can always use another earthbender." I leaned forward excitedly.

"When do I start?" Jade smiled at me. Our food arrived soon after and we made small talk while we ate. After we were done Jade pushed some yuans on the table then led me to her car. Before we climbed in she pulled out a blindfold.

"Just a precaution." She tied it around my eyes and helped me into the car. We drove for several minutes in silence. "I hope you don't mind getting you hands a little dirty Ivy."

"I'm an earthbender, I love the dirt." Jade threw her head back and laughed.

"Here we are." Jade helped me out of the car and led me into a building. When we entered a room I heard a loud wolf whistle. I growled slightly. Jade took off the blindfold and I saw that we were in a room with at least twenty other people.

"Hey Boss, who is this little thing?" A huge burly man asked.

"Hands off Ross she's mine." Jade snapped.

"Awe come on boss didn't you hear how much I like her." I smiled up at him.

"You're the one who whistled at me?"

"And?" I brought my knee up so fast and connected it with his groin. He howled out in pain and his face was level with mine. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You ever do that again and I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you. Got it Ross?" He nodded and hobbled away.

"Well it looks like I won't have to worry about you taking care of yourself." Jade said somewhat astounded.

"No, ma'am." I smiled at her then glared at the other men in the room. "Let's just say I'm not to fond of men." We started to walk towards the door at the end of the room, when I felt footsteps coming at me fast. I turned and ducked just in time to avoid Ross' fist. "Come back for more Ross?" He swung his other fist and I ducked that one too and punched the chi points along his side. He faltered for a moment before earthbending a rock in my direction. I pushed on the rock, deflecting it away from me. I managed to maneuver myself around him and punched the chi points all along his spine. He tried to earthbend but it didn't work. I jumped and swung my leg around to kick him in the head. He caught it and pulled me towards him. I used the momentum to wrap my other leg around his neck and twist my body pulling him to the ground.

With my legs on either side of his neck I was cutting off his air supply. He tried to pry my legs off, but I held firm. I waited until he blacked out to remove myself and give him one swift kick to the ribs. The room was dead quiet and just as still. "My apologies Jade." She looked down at Ross then up at me.

"Oh you'll do just fine. Come on." Once again we turned to leave the room and walked down several hallways until we walked into a sitting room of sorts. "Well now that you've taken out my best guy I guess you can have your pick of assignments." I sat on one of the large cushions in the corner.

"Best guy? I think you need some better help Jade."

"Well I've got you don't I?" I grinned.

"Yes, you do." I stood up and waltzed right over to her invading her personal space. "Any way you want Jade." She closed the remaining distance and kissed me hard. I placed my hands on her hips once more and pulled her close. She pulled me over to a bed in the corner and pushed me down onto it and straddled my hips leaning down for another passionate kiss.

~Lok~

"Morning beautiful." Jade whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to stare into her green ones.

"Hey." I trailed my hands up her arms to her face. I leaned in for a good morning kiss. Jade kissed me back with a fire that burned. I pulled back to look into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

"You aren't bad yourself." Jade laughed then sat up in bed, the sheets falling off to reveal her pale naked form."I guess we should get up today, shouldn't we?" I climbed over and encased her in a hug.

"If you want, or we could spend the day here doing much more pleasant things." I murmured against her skin, placing kisses across her back. Jade groaned.

"Don't tempt me I have things to do." She reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Coming?" I jumped out and joined her in the shower. After several distractions we were finally clean and dress for the day. "Only one o'clock in the afternoon, a record." I smiled at her. "Care for some lunch?"

"Yes, please I'm famished." Jade rung a little bell and not even five minutes later food was brought up. We both ate in silence occasionally pausing to look up at one another. "So what's on the agenda today boss?"

"I'm going to give you a little tour of the place and show you how we do things."

"Sounds good, and after?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"You're insatiable." I laughed.

"Yes, boss."

"Call me Jade, none of that boss stuff. I really like you Ivy."

"Yes, bos- I mean Jade." After lunch she took me around the compound showing me everything. After our little tour Jade was leading me back to her room when we were stopped by a man.

"Boss, we have a little problem." He looked at me hesitantly.

"What is it J?"

"Well um…" He looked at me pointedly.

"You can speak in front of her. I trust her." _You're biggest mistake Jade, never be fooled by pretty words and a pretty face._

"Our little mole in the Police Station has fed us bad intell and is in a bit of a pickle. He said we'd have a spy from the Station coming in today, but when some of the thugs when to go rough 'em up a bit they were ambushed. All seven of them were captured by that Beifong bitch."

"What?! I want him now! I want him in my interrogation room in one hour or there will be hell to pay!" Jade yelled. J ran off shouting orders at everyone getting a group ready to bring in the mole. _Well Linny our plan is working._ "Come on." Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest room and slammed her lips to mine. "I need you." She growled in my ear.

"Your wish is my command." I reversed our positions, pushing her against the wall and kissing her for all I was worth. The hour passed in a frenzy of kisses and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Boss, he's here."

"Okay." Jade called out. She placed one last kiss on my collar bone before getting dresses. I quickly dressed and followed her out of the room. We walked down a few hallways before entering a room with a terrified man tied to a chair.

"Taven, how good to see you again. It's been too long." Jade said with a deceptive calm.

"Please Jade! I didn't know that would happen, I didn't know what Beifong was up to. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't bring my boys back now does it Tav?" She walked over to him and what little color was in his cheeks faded. Jade metalbent the cuff on her upper arm into a knife. "No, sorry doesn't do much at all." Jade whipped her hand out and stabbed the makeshift knife through Taven's hand. His screams filled my ears for the next hour as Jade asked him question after question. I just stood there and watched for some time before Jade called me over. "Ivy, come here." I walked over to her.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Would you like to do the honors?" She held out the bloody knife. I took it and walked over to Taven.

"Please." He muttered. I didn't even know what he was pleading for. I took the knife and slit his throat. _Well there goes another piece of my soul._

"Dump the body." Jade instructed J. "Come one lets go get cleaned up."

That night I did not sleep well. Jade was resting peacefully in my arm, but the sounds of Taven's screams echoed in my ears all night long.

TBC...

A.N. Well what do you think of Jade? Reviews make my day so please leave one!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. SPRING BREAK! It's finally here! I will probably update more often this week because I won't have school. I would like to thank Atsirk Enoh for your review, it brought a smile to my face. :) Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 9

"Can you believe this?!" Jade asked more than slightly tiffed as she threw the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Believe what?" I asked puzzled.

"Check out the headline." She sat down with a huff. I began reading

" _Beifong make a huge break in the Terra Triad Case."_ The headline read. " _A plan was created to uncover a mole thought to be in the Police Force under Beifong. She, along with several others, were able to create a plan to weed out the mole and it worked a little too well. The body of Taven Lee, a metalbender and policeman of four years, was found this morning in the bay."_ I looked up to Jade.

"Read the next paragraph." My eyes skimmed over the next few line until.

"No!"

"YES!" Jade screamed. "Ugh, I cannot believe her. That Beifong bitch is going to pay." I couldn't believe it either. Lin had "interrogated" the Terra Triads she'd captured. By interrogated I mean she put them all in a cell with the rival gang and several men have serious injuries. According to the paper it was due to a mishap in paperwork. _Mishap my arse._

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I have to go to Ba Sing Se this week to do a little check up on the group there, but I have a plan." I raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "I'd tell you but that would ruin the surprise."

"Jade." I groaned. "You know how I don't like surprises." She jumped up out of her seat and waltzed over to me.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one." She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now come on I want to show you something." Jade grabbed my hands and hauled me to my feet before leading me out the door and down the hallway. She turned to me and asked. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, but she just smirked. "Again with the surprises Jade." She pushed open a door and led me into a room that I'd never been in before. It was beautiful. Earth Kingdom colors dominated the room. Greens and silver all over. A desk sat in the middle of the room it was made of a beautiful dark whole room screamed of Jade. "What is this room?"

"It's my office." I couldn't help but snort.

"You, the leader of the most feared gang in Republic City, have an office." I asked incredulously.

"Yup!" She beamed. "I'm leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow and I wanted to show you where you'd be working while I'm gone." _What?_

"I'm not going with you?"

"Well who would I leave in charge here if you came with me?" _Wait what?_

"You're leaving _me_ in charge?!"

"Surprise!"

"What about J? Isn't he your second or something?"

"Let's just say that your little skiff with Ross made quite the impression and he didn't mind one bit about letting you take over until I get back." Jade told me. _Lin we have a problem._

"Wow... that's. Wow that's so cool!" I faked enthusiasm. I wrapped her in my arms and spun her around in a hug. "Thank's Jade!" She planted her feet stopping the hug and brought me in for a deep kiss.

"Anything for you Ivy."

"How long will I have to part from your company?"

"Two weeks." My eyebrows flew up to my hair line.

"Two weeks! That's much too long."

"I know." Jade sighed. "I'll think of you everyday."

"You'd better." I pulled her in for another kiss. "Spirits I'll miss you so much. I can't believe we've only know each other for a week. Oh how my life changed for the better when I met you." Jade blushed.

"I need to go pack."

"Care for a distraction or two?"

"You wicked temptress." She pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

~LOK~

"Bye Jade. Be safe in Ba Sing Se." I told Jade. Some thugs had already packed her things in the car and she was just about ready to leave.

"I will. You be safe here and if anyone gives you a hard time just beat 'em up." She gave me a hug and a kiss, to which there were several cat calls. "Bye." Jade got in the car with her protection unit and was off. And I was alone in charge of the gang that I'd been sent to go undercover for. _Well shit._

I turned around and walked back in the building ready to do my job.

~LOK~

In the end I only had to beat up two arrogant men to establish my control over the entire gang. Not bad. It'd been a week since Jade had left and I'd performed my job as "boss" with ruthless precision. No one questioned me or dared disobey my orders. I felt like my dad, it was kind of revolting, but a part of me loved it. They all were terrified of me and would do my bidding without a second thought. Of course J was making sure that everything I did was in the best interest of the gang, but I decided I'd just pretend I didn't notice.

I had my back turned to the door in my "office" when there was a sharp rap on it.

"Come." I called out.

"Hey boss, you're surprise from Jade is here." _What?_ I turned around and my heart almost stopped in my chest. Bloody, beaten, and being dragged in between them was one unconscious Lin Beifong. _Shit._

"Humm, what a surprise indeed." I grinned maliciously. They exchanged a look of fear before staring at the floor. "Oh Jade you are too kind to me. Take her to my quarters and tie her up. The wooden one I mean not my regular one. I'm going to have a little fun. Oh and boys, touch her and I will kill you. That's all." They turned and carried her out of the room. _Really Lin, you just had to make my job five times harder._ I finished what I was doing before calmly walking to my room. The two men who had brought her in were standing at the door. "I want this area cleared and no one is allowed in or out of this room until I say so. She's mine." I growled at them, channeling my inner father quite well. They scurried off to clear the surrounding rooms. I walked into the room to see Lin tied to the four corners of the wooden bed frame. Her metalbenders uniform had been bent off of her leaving her in only a white tank top and black pants. I stopped dead in my tracks. Lin was beautiful. I quickly shook my head and went to tend to her wounds. She had a small cut on her forehead and several bruises on her ribs. I got out a bowl of water and cleaned the cut before examining her ribs. Not broken just bruised. I decided I was going to have a little fun with her by blindfolding her so she'd have no idea where she was. After I'd blindfolded her I walked over the the seat at the foot of the bed and waited for her to wake. It didn't take long before she started groaning. Lin pulled a few times on the restraints trying to get free but it was no use. She was stuck.

"Nice to see that you're awake." I purred my voice much lower than it usually is. Lin's whole body tensed.

"They'll find me. The whole force will be looking for me, and when they do find me I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Lin put on a brave face for me. _Oh she's going to kill me anyway._ I thought. I walked over to the bed and straddled her hips. "What are you doing?" Her voice wavered slightly. I ran my hands up either side of her taking care not to press to hard on her ribs, before bringing my hands back down to her hips. I did it again, except this time I ran my hands up under her shirt. I could feel the goose-flesh ripple across her skin. I could see Lin clenching her jaw so I ran my hands up to her face and massaged her jaw. My body was hovering centimeters above hers and I could feel her chest rising and falling quickly. _Excited Linny?_

"Lin." I whispered. She growled back at me. "Lin." I tried once more, but she refused to make a sound. I leaned down and whispered right in her ear. "Lin." She couldn't suppress the shudder that traveled down her body and I smirked with satisfaction. "Don't you recognize me Lin?" I whispered in the other ear. Her whole body tensed before she breathed.

"Brooklyn?"

"Good guess." I said as I took off the blindfold looking directly into a pair of enraged and aroused green eyes.

TBC…

A.N. How's that for a cliff hanger? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember reviews feed my muse so I type faster. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hiya Lin."

"What the _heck_ was that all about?!" I raised an eyebrow feigning confusion. "Would you get off of me!"

"But I like it here." I teased pressing my body a little closer, but still not quite touching. "Besides." I whispered in her ear. "I have to keep up appearances. You wouldn't want my cover blown now would you?" Her only response was a low growl.

"If you keep that up I'm going to start calling you kitten."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me… kitten." I smirked at her outraged face. Just as she was about to respond there was a knock at the door. "I'm going to kill them." I snarled. I jumped off of Lin and walked over to the door. "What part of 'don't bother me' didn't you understand?!" I growled at the man.

"J-Jade is on the telephone, s-she wants to talk to you." I smiled brightly.

"Jade? Lovely! I'll be back kitten. Stand guard here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He nodded and I ran all the way to my office and to the phone. "Jade?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Hello there gorgeous." I squealed.

"I've missed you sooo much Jade. Come back to me. Pretty please." I heard Jade laugh on the other end.

"I've missed you too, and I'll only be gone for another week you'll survive. How do you like my present?"

"I love it. I get the Chief of Police all to myself. You sure know how to spoil a girl." _Way to lay it on thick Brooklyn._

"I'm so glad you like your present, try not to have too much fun with her okay? I don't want her to wear you out. I want a _proper_ homecoming." I hummed my agreement.

"After this present you'll get more than a _proper_ homecoming." Jade squealed on the other end.

"I can't wait. Listen, I have to go. Love you Ivy." She hung up and I was left there shocked. _She said 'I love you' oooohhhhh crap. Not good._ I hung up my part of the phone and went back to Lin. I dismissed the man at the door and walked in to find Lin struggling to get free.

"That won't work." She jumped a little bit.

"Spirits, just let me go would you?"

"And spoil all my fun? Not likely." She raised an eyebrow at my words. "Kitten." She growled at me once more.

"You're very cute when you do that." I could see Lin blush from the other side of the room. I sauntered over to her and laid next to her placing my head on her chest. "How the _crap_ did the Chief of Police get herself captured?" She looked down at me, but I didn't see.

"I was on my way to work when I was ambushed by seven of your people."

"Hey, not _my_ people."

"Whatever kid, I fought back but they were able to subdue me and bring me here."

"Why do you call me 'kid'?"

"What?"

"Kid, you call me kid."

"Oh… I don't know I just do. Why does it bother you?" Lin asked. _It did. My father called me that whenever he would make fun of me or try to push me down._

"Not really I was just curious. Ugh, I'm tired." I turned over and wrapped my arm around her waist effectively ending the conversation.

"Hey, hey, hey! NO falling asleep on me."

"But you're comfy." I snuggled into her side. "Really comfy." I closed my eyes and was lulled to sleep by Lin's steady heart beat.

"Kid… Kid." I heard Lin.

"Five more minutes."

"It's been four hours."

"So bossy." I removed my face from her side and looked up to her. "What?"

"You're kind of adorable when you've just woken up." Lin said seriously.

"What?!" I could feel a blush rise in my cheeks. Lin laughed at me.

"Really? That's all I have to say to make you blush? Oh, kid you need to work on that." I glared at her. I _hated_ it when people laughed at me.

"Don't laugh at me." My voice took a very dangerous tone. Lin stopped abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

" _Don't_ laugh at me." I repeated. Lin took one look at me smirked then laughed again. I swung my leg over her hips and looked down at her. I could see the tears rolling off of her face. _Stop! Please stop!._ That was all it took for me to be thrown into a full blown panic attack.

 _Flash Back_

"Oh come on kid. You can do better than that!" My father said between laughs. "That's the most pitiful throw I've ever seen. _James_ can do better than that!" He said still laughing. _James? That pathetic cowered?_ "Again kid." I picked up one of the knives and threw it at the target. I missed. He was doubled over laughing now. "That's really sad kid." He wiped a tear from his eye and quicker than I could follow his fist shot out and connected with my jaw. I felt it crack as I flew backwards. I landed a good five feet from where I was. He marched over to where I was laying and grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up. "You'll stay here all night until you make the shot. If you don't… well you remember what happened when you failed last time don't you?" Of course I did. I was bedridden for a week, I was so badly beaten.

He must have seen the look of fear that crossed my face because he punched me in the stomach. " _Never_." He spat. "Never show fear. That is the true form of weakness."

"Yes, father."

"Again."

 _End Flashback._

"Brooklyn?" Lin asked concerned. I flung myself off of her and crawled back into the corner, holding my knees to my chest. "Brooklyn? Hey kid are you okay?" I didn't answer instead I rocked myself back and forth trying to calm my breathing. It wasn't working. My breath was coming in fast, short gasps and I couldn't make it stop. I could only see _him_ bearing down over me. Laughing at me. "Brooklyn!" Lin yelled. I still didn't respond. _Not real. Not real, he's not here and he can't hurt you… but Lin can and she did. She was laughing at you because you're pathetic. No better than James. Can't. I'm a failure._ "BROOKLYN!" Lin screamed. This got my attention and I looked up at her.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" _Kid. She calls me kid like he did, and she laughs at me just like he did._ I managed to take off one of the small metal bands on my wrist and toss it to Lin. She promptly cut herself free and rushed over to me. When she reached out her hand to touch me I flinched badly, and she saw it. Lin retracted her hand and settled with just kneeling in front of me. "Brooklyn breath with me okay? In and out." I tried to do as she asked, but I only managed to get one deep breath before I started gasping again. I don't know how long it took, but Lin was finally able to help me out of my panic attack.

"Care to tell me just what the heck that was all about?"

"Panic attack." I said weakly.

"A panic attack?"

"Yes."

"Aren't those usually triggered by something?"

"Yes." I said once again.

"Well, what was it?"

"You." Lin looked absolutely shocked.

"Me?" I nodded. "What did I do." I shook my head and stood up.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you need to get out of here." Lin wasn't fooled by my change of topic, but let it slide. "Knock me out."

"Excuse me?"

"Knock me out Lin." I threw a fist at her. She ducked. "That way it will look like you escaped and I didn't help you. Give me a nice bruise for good measure." I threw another fist. "Come on Lin. I know you've been dying to hit me since you woke up. Remember how I caressed your skin? Remember how your body reacted? How you craved my touch." That was all it took for Lin to punch me right in the temple and knock me out cold.

~LOK~

 _Jesus Christ Lin, you didn't have to punch me_ that _hard._ I thought when I became conscious once more. I was in Jade's bed with a cloth over my head. I groaned when I sat up, my world spinning.

"You're awake!?" It was Jade. _Jade? What are you doing here?_

"J-Jade?" I felt her strong arms wrap around me and gave me a hug. "I-I guess I missed your proper homecoming." I joked.

"Spirits don't ever scare me like that!" I could see tears trailing down her face.

"Jade? What happened?"

"Beifong happened." Jade spat. "She somehow escaped and really did a number on you. From what the healers could tell when she punched you it knocked you out and you hit your head on the corner of the table. You've been out for a week Ivy."

"A week!" I said disbelievingly. "I… I'm so sorry Jade. I failed you. You left me one simple task and I couldn't do it." I surprised myself when I felt tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Oh Ivy. I'm just glad that you're okay." Jade wiped my tears and kissed me softly. I leaned into the kiss, pulling her closer.

"I want you." I whispered.

"Then have me."

~LOK~

It had been three weeks since I'd last seen Korra, or Pema, or Tenzin, and I missed them. Granted I was unconscious for one of those weeks, but I still missed them. It'd been a week and a half since Lin had escaped and Jade had insisted that I stay in bed and rest. It was driving me insane. I'd been in the same stupid bed for too long and I'd had enough. I flung the covers off and got dressed in one of Jade's outfits. We were about the same size so everything fit. It was a little after twelve so Jade would be in her office. I made my way to her office growling at anyone who snickered at me or pointed to the scar on my forehead. Courtesy of Lin.

"Jade?" I knocked on her door. "You in there?"

"Come in." She called. I opened the door to see she was not alone. Sitting in the chair opposite of her was Viper. The head of the Triple Threats.

"I'll come back later." I said turning.

"No, stay Ivy." She gestured to the other chair in the room. I sat in it and turned to Viper. He was very handsome. That kind of guy who could charm a girl with a single smile, he was dangerous. "Ivy, Viper. Viper, Ivy."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded his head in greeting.

"So this Friday we'll strike. My men will be ready Jade. A pleasure as always" Viper stood to leave.

"A pleasure." Jade said. When he left I turned to her.

"Strike?"

"Yes, the second Beifong attacked what I love she signed her death warrant." Jade growled coming to sit on my lap. "I have ordered the Triple Threats to join us in a little scuffle against the Police." I was shocked. I knew she was powerful and slightly crazy, but to attack the Police Station directly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Seeing the look she gave me I back tracked. "I just don't want you to get hurt Jade. The entire metalbending force is not something to take lightly."

"Yes, I know, but it's time Beifong was brought to her knees." The fury and rage in her eyes was a little unsettling. "I want her blood. Every drop she spilled of your's I want five times over!" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. This was bad, very bad. I had to get a message out to Lin.

"Jade?"

"Hum?" She started peppering kisses on my neck.

"Would you mind if I went out for a while." She pulled back to look me in the face.

"Why?"

"I've been cooped up for a week and a half. I need to stretch my legs."

"Can't you do that around the compound?"

"It's not the same, I want to see the streets fly by. The fresh air, the dirt, the grass. I won't go until it's dark." She thought for a few minutes.

"Fine, but only once it's completely dark. Until then I can think of a few ways to occupy your time." She resumed kissing my neck working her way up to my ear. She nipped softly on my earlobe. I groaned.

"Jade." I whispered reverently as I pulled her closer melding our bodies together. Jade kissed her way up my neck and cheek before planting a searing kiss on my lips. I kissed her back lifting her up off of my lap and onto the desk behind us. I metalbend the lock on the door. No interruptions. I kissed my way down her neck before sucking on her pulse point. She moaned appreciatively. "Like that do you?" She nodded. Her eyes were already dilated and I could see the lust and love shining through them. _I think I'm falling in love._ I thought as I looked into her eyes. "I love you." It was the first time I'd ever told her that and it had the effect I wanted. She launched herself at me and pinned me to the floor and had her way with me.

~LOK~

When it was dark I slipped out of the compound and ran to the park. It felt amazing to be free from that compound. Out in the open and the fresh air. I ran around the park for several minutes before setting off for Lin's house. Before I'd left on the mission she told me where her house was and that if I absolutely needed to talk to her I should go there. I ran toward her house taking several detours making sure I wasn't followed. One can never be too sure. When I was satisfied that I hadn't been followed I made my way to Lin's house. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. It was very Lin. I jumped over the fence and walked over the the wall before climbing up it and slipping in the window that had been left open. It was a spare bedroom. Very quietly I snuck out of the door and down the hallway. I paused to listen for sounds. I couldn't hear anything coming from downstairs so I assumed Lin was asleep. _It is midnight after all._

Sneaking down the hallway I came to the room at the end. I could hear Lin's soft breathing. _Caught unaware Chief?_ Honestly I was surprised she didn't have a full security detail on her front porch after last week. I slowly opened her door and crept over to her bed. She look absolutely peaceful when she was sleeping. All the worry and stress she carried during the day just slipped away. A warm feeling erupted in my chest. It was suspiciously similar to what I feel when I look at Jade. _I can't be falling in love with two flipping people can I?! Jade's a perfect angel to me and Lin._ I scoffed internally. _Lin's a right devil and yet I still care for her. Shit, I'm in love with two people. Way to go Brooklyn._ Lin was laying with her back on the bed and her hands folded elegantly over one another on the top of the blankets. _Payback Linny!_ As quickly as I could I grabbed her hands with one hand, sat on her hips, and covered her mouth with the other hand. My hand muffled her scream and she jerked violently, trying to throw me off.

When her eyes locked with mine she growled.

"I see you haven't forgotten kitten." I purred at her. She spoke in my hand. "What was that?" She bit the fleshy part of my hand. I pulled it back. "Bad kitty."

"Get. Off."

"But I quite like it here." I retorted.

"One." _Ooohhh she's counting._

"Two." I didn't move. "Thre-" I leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Effectively shutting her up. Before I could pull away she freed her hands and flipped our positions. Her eyes were like green fire. She grabbed my hands and held them above my head and kissed me hard. I could feel her tongue force its way past my lips and I did the same. A battle for dominance was taking place and she was winning. She pressed her body into mine, pushing me into the bed causing me to moan. She swallowed my moan kissing me fiercely. I felt something cool wrap around my wrists. She'd freaking handcuffed me to the bed!

"Cuffs on the first date Chief? How kinky." I smirked completely forgetting why I was here in the first place.

"Shut up." She leaned down and kissed me once more. Her hands trailed up and down my sides. _Oh, how the tables have turned._ I arched my back up into her hands when she cupped my breasts. I could feel my nipples harden under her touch. She kissed her way down my neck to my pulse point and sucked. _That's going to be hard to hide._

"Lin!" I groaned when she bit me. _Good gods Lin!_ Lin grabbed both side of my tunic and ripped it clean in two. "That's soo hot." I told her. She just looked up at me and smirked. She quickly removed my breast bindings and took an eager nipple into her mouth. "Lin." I panted at her. When she placed her leg against my core I actually whimpered. Me, the cold blooded killer. I thrust my hips against her leg, desperate for more friction.

"So needy." Lin smirked above me, before lavishing the same attention to my other breast. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips again.

"Lin." I begged. "Please." She kissed her way down my torso pausing at my core.

"May I?"

"Yes! Gods yes." Lin removed my shoes and pants. The only thing I had on were my boy shorts. I was panting and flushed with desire. If she didn't hurry I was ready to finish the job myself. Lin slowly, agonizingly slow, removed my boy shorts and flung them off into some corner. She spread my legs and trailed her hands up my legs. One finger trailed up my core and I couldn't help but buck my hips. I watched with fascination as Lin lowered her head and licked my core. Pleasure filled my every thought. It felt so damn good. "More." I pleaded. She complied thrusting two fingers into my aching core. I thrust my hips to the rhythm of her thrusts.

"Close." I whispered. "So close." Stars danced behind my eyes when she sucked on my clit and I came hard. She helped me down from my high and rested against my stomach. I looked down at her smiling like an idiot.

"Was there any particular reason that you came to see me Brooklyn?" _Yes, but_ someone _decided to distract me._

"Nope, I just came for the mind blowing sex." I joked. "No, I actually have a reason." I pulled on the cuffs. "Care to free me Chief?" She lazily flicked her hand setting me free. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to my face. She gave a squeak of surprise. I pinned her to the mattress and kissed her. "That was amazing. Thank you." She smirked, obviously pleased with herself. All of the sudden I became acutely aware of my state of dress. I got off of the bed and found my clothing dressing quickly. I held up my shirt and put it on best I could, tying it in several places. "As much as I would love to return the favor we need to talk. There's been a development."

I watched as Lin changed into Chief Beifong. "What happened."

"Jade and Viper plan to attack the Station of Friday."

"What!? Why didn't you say something!"

"I was a little busy." I said defensively.

"Brooklyn." Lin said seriously.

" Sorry, sorry. Jade want's blood… your blood in particular."

"Why?"

"Well when you knocked me out I hit my head on the table and was out for a week. You punch _really_ hard boss." She looked at me surprised.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well." I waved my hand dismissing it. "Jade is in love with me and wants revenge for what you did to me."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now I have no idea what you're going to do, but Jade cannot find out you know. I'm sure you knew that, but just thought I'd tell you anyway." Lin nodded.

"Right, thank you for bringing this to me." I walked over to her and kissed her sad that I had to leave.

"You're welcome." I looked at the clock. It was 1:30. "I've got to go or Jade will start to worry. Please, for the love of all that's holy, stay safe."

"I'll try."

"Good. See you Friday Chief." I winked at her before jumping into the night.

A.N. That was the first time I've ever written smut, so let me know if it's okay or not. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What happened to your shirt?" Jade asked the second I walked through the bedroom doors.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told her flopping down on the couch.

"Try me." She said coming to sit by me.

"Okay, I went out for a run like I'd told you," She nodded. "Well I was running through the park and my shirt got caught on a low hanging branch and I was still running and it tore it in two." She looked slightly skeptical. "I told you, you wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it either, except I was there!" I chuckled at myself.

"Humm." Jade murmured untying the knots that I'd done to hold it together. I jumped up off the couch remembering that Lin had _bit_ me and had most likely left a mark. Or three…

"I _really_ need to shower, I'll be right out babe." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before making a B line for the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped down as fast as I could. Facing the mirror I beheld the damage. I had small bruises on my hips from her hands and several marks on my neck and shoulder. _Damn you Lin._ I thought irritated. _You just looove to make my life difficult._ I turned the water on and stepped under the spray. I washed myself very well before getting out. I applied some healing cream to the bite mark before putting on a high necked shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and stopped short. Jade was spread out on the bed completely naked. _Shit._

"Come here." She did a come here motion with her finger and I was helpless. I climbed on the bed and sat on her hips. "Make love to me." She whispered.

"Your wish is my command." I leaned down and kissed her. _Ugh! Lin was hot and passionate, but Jade. Jade takes my breath away._ My only way out of this without getting naked was to make her come and make her come hard. I set to work at once. My tongue pleaded entry to her mouth which she granted immediately. I explored her mouth while my hands found her breasts. I palmed her breasts and rolled her nipples under my hands. She moaned appreciatively into my mouth. I kissed my way down her jaw and her neck before taking a pert nipple in my mouth.

Swirling my tongue around she moaned again. I lavished the same attention on her other breast before kissing my way down her stomach. I paid homage to her rock hard abs, kissing every inch I could. "Babe." She whimpered. I smirked against her skin.

"Yes, darling?" She wriggled as I stopped my ministrations.

"Please." She pleaded.

"Please what?" I asked knowing she loved it when I took this role.

"Inside now." She begged. I spread her legs apart and ran my hands up her thighs. I slowly brought my tongue to her core and licked upwards. Her hips thrust into me. I placed my hands on her hips and held her down. I swirled my tongue around her pearl making her cry out in pleasure. " _Please_." She begged once more. I held off. I wanted to get her so wound up that when she finally came she go right to sleep. I liked up her length once more, purposely avoiding the area where she wanted me the most. I heard her groan in frustration. "Don't tease." She said between gasps. "It's not-" I pushed two fingers into her making her scream. I slowly pulled out and thrust them back in. I attacked her pearl with my tongue once more while thrusting my fingers inside her. Moaning loudly Jade grabbed my head and pushed me closer. I could feel her start to shake around me and I doubled my efforts. "IVY!" She screamed as she came hard. I gave a few thrusts to bring her down from her high. I slowly trailed my way up her body kissing her everywhere. "Wow." She sighed. "That was amazing."

I kissed her softly on the mouth. I could see her eyes drooping and I pulled the covers up around us. "Go to sleep." I whispered softly.

"But don't you want?" She murmured already half asleep.

"Sleep." I said wrapping my arms around her.

~LOK~

"Good morning, Jade." I whispered softly when she started to wake.

"Morning." She mumbled snuggling up closer to me. "Last night was amazing."

"You said that already." I remarked.

"Well it was, and I think it's time I returned the favor." She said mischievously as she crawled ontop of me.

"You don't have to. Pleasuring you give me pleasure." I told her stilling her wandering hands.

"But I want to." She protested. I looked up into her beautiful green eyes.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm sure you are very busy planning the raid anyway." She sighed defeated, rolling over she trailed a hand up my arm.

"Yeah, I am busy, but if I can't make time for you, what does that say about our relationship?"

"It means that I have an amazing, busy girlfriend who loves me." I kissed her. "And I love you for it. Come on let's go eat." I got out of bed and stretched. I heard a great deal of mumbling behind me as Jade got dressed. After she was dressed we sat down at the couch and ate breakfast. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go on the raid." I said seriously.

"Why?"

"I know you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself, but I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. I want to make sure nothing happens. I can't lose you Jade." I realized how true those words were. Jade smiled at me and leaned over the small table and kissed me soundly.

"Of course I want you by my side. I would love it if you came."

"Perfect!" I beamed at her.

"That way I can keep my eye on you." I huffed.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"I know you don't, but I will just the same. I love you Ivy."

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Ivy isn't my name, it's actually Brooklyn." I saw her starting to get very angry. "I only did it because I didn't want you to look up my family or anything. You know in case I screwed this up and you wanted my family. I'm so sorry Jade." I looked down at the floor just waiting for her to scream and throw things, but it never came. Jade was kneeling in front of me and tilted my chin.

"I understand, I would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed. It just goes to show how much you trust me and that is not something I take lightly. Thank you for telling me, Brooklyn." I smiled when she said my real name.

"I love you." I said meaning it.

"And I you."

TBC

A.N. There's probably only one or two more chapters after this. The battle at the station! Dun dun dunnn! Brooklyn will have to make a choice Lin or Jade. Tell me which you think she should pick.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Today was the day, today was the day that I had to make the biggest decision of my life. Lin or Jade. A green eyed, passionate minx or a incredibly beautiful, damaged person like myself. We were set to attack the station in one hour. My thoughts had kept me up most of the night and Jade had noticed. As soon as I'd woken up she had bombarded me with question after question, concern filled her green eyes. The love and acceptance I saw in her eyes was enough to make my heart burst. She loved me for who I was… well what she knew of me any way. She didn't know that I was from a different planet… oh yeah, and that I was working with Lin to take her out. I sighed loudly massaging my temples trying to rid myself of the headache that had taken root in my skull.

"Jade, we are all ready to go as are Viper's men." J reported to Jade.

"Thank you." She waved her hand in an obvious dismissal, he turned and left leaving us alone once more. Jade was warming up. Jumping Jacks, squats, lunges, the whole shabang. I was warming up as well but my head was elsewhere. What was Lin doing? Was she ready for today, was she going to get hurt? There were too many variables that I couldn't control. I hated it. I loved control, everything working just as I had commanded it to. Not today. Today, I was in control of myself and that was it. "Brooklyn, are you feeling alright? You have been awfully distracted today? Are you worried about the raid?"

"Hum? Oh, no I am not worried about the raid, I'm just concerned about you? What if you get hurt?" _That's right Brooklyn, lie your way out of this._

"I won't get hurt silly. I am a very good bender, Lin doesn't know what's going to hit her." _On the contrary, you have no idea what's coming for you._

"You're right of course, nothing will happen to either of us." I gave her the biggest fake smile I could manage.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and fell into step with her out the door and into the main room. Jade and I walked up to the raised platform in the middle of the room where Viper was. Whistling loudly Jade called everyone to attention. "Today is a great day for the Terra Triads. Today we take out the Beifong bitch, and take control of the city." A loud cheer came from the crowd. "After today we will not have to hide or bow before any laws or people. _We_ will be our own masters, not being held back by weak people." Another cheer. "We are the strongest of the gangs, we are the rightful masters of this city. It was built through the sweat of our brow and we deserve to rule it!" A deafening roar hit my ears, causing me to wince. "Before we go, there is one thing I would like to do." Jade turned to me and knelt on the ground. _No, no, no, no, NO!_ "Brooklyn, ever since I met you that day in the park my life was changed for the better. I cannot imagine ruling this city without you by my side, I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She pulled out a beautiful ring. Metal that had been shaped and molded to resemble two intertwined lives with a beautiful diamond in the middle. "Marry me, Brooklyn." Several _ahhs_ and _ohhs_ could be heard from the crowd.

I couldn't breath. She just asked the one thing I did not have an answer to. "Marry me and make me the happiest woman alive." _Stay in character._ I reminded myself… but was I really acting?

"Yes." I breathed. Jade slipped the ring on my finger and swung me around in her arms. Stopping she pulled me in for a breathtaking kiss. The crowd started clapping and hooting at us. Jade looked happier than I'd ever seen her. _Well this made things a whole lot harder._

"I love you." She whispered. "Move out!" She called to the people. As one they all left the building with Jade, Viper, and I at its head. It felt like we were going to war, maybe we were.

~LOK~

Everyone was wearing civilian clothing, and as soon as we'd left the building they'd all dispersed. The plan was for a main group to attack first and have reinforcements come in waves, and there were a lot of us. I would guess over 300. I really didn't know if Lin could win. Jade, Viper, and I walked down the street towards the station. Everyone cleared out of our way. They all knew who Jade and Viper were and did not want to get in their way. I didn't blame them. Behind us, looking like the everyday citizen, over 150 men and women walked the streets ready to fight when Jade gave the signal. Jade took my hand in hers as we walked, squeezing it slightly. I smiled over at her. "Ready?" She asked. We were in the plaza in front of the station. I nodded. "NOW!" She yelled. At once 150 people ran towards the Police Station tearing down the metal walls, and blocking off the roads. No help for Lin it seemed. I watched as Jade walked over to the statue of Toph Beifong and utterly destroyed it. She crumbled the pillar it was on and turned the once proud statue into a hunk of metal. Lin's metal benders ran out of the building and started fighting back, but they were way outnumbered. There was at least two of us for every one of them. It was chaos.

Earth, fire, water, metal, nothing was left out. Policemen and thieves alike fell around me. I was fighting too, staying with Jade as she maneuvered her way across the battlefield. I was in awe. The woman could really fight, anyone who dared oppose her fell beneath her metal blade or earth. A scream came from the other side of the plaza followed by an earthwave. Lin had arrived.

~LOK~

 _Twenty minutes ago._

"Hey, Chief they've started their attack." Saikhan's voice cracked over the radio.

"Copy, initiate stage one." Lin ordered.

"Stage one is a go."

"Are you sure about this Lin?" Tenzin asked walking over to where Lin was standing. "There is more of them than we thought." Lin sighed rubbing her forehead.

"I know Tenzin, believe me. I watched them from the rooftops as they headed for the Police Station. My men can handle it though. They are strong."

"Yes, they are, but they are quite severely out numbered."

"I realize that Tenzin, that's why we will be starting stage two sooner than we had originally planed."

"Hey Chief!" Korra yelled walking over with rest of Team Avatar. "We're here to help, what can we do?"

"Wait until I give the signal, they attack them with everything you've got. Just don't hurt Brooklyn, I would prefer to get her back in one piece."

"Roger!" Bolin saluted.

"All right Lin." Korra said not liking this exercise in patience. Lin, Tenzin, Team Avatar, and the rest of her metal bending force waited with bated breaths for the signal from Saikhan. It came some fifteen minutes later.

"Chief, stage one complete you are a go."

"All right let's move!" Lin yelled. With one mass movement they entered the fight. Jumping over the barricade that had been put up Lin joined the fight for her city. There was no way in hell that she was going to lose.

~LOK~

Flinging a metal bender away from Jade I heard a scream from the other side of the plaza. I guess Lin had shown up after all. I smiled. Gods I loved that woman.

"Jade, the rest of Lin's forces have arrived along with the Avatar and Tenzin." Jade grinned. It was devious grin filled with malicious intent. I shuddered. I'd seen that grin too many times on my father's face.

"Perfect. Bring in our reinforcements to surround them." He started to walk off. "Remember Lin is mine. Touch her and I will kill you myself." He ran after nodding. This was not looking very good for Lin. "I'm going after her, stay here and give orders out to the men." I was about to protest but Jade was already gone. _Lin's a big girl and can take care of herself._ I told myself, but it didn't quell the feeling of dread I felt.

"Viper!" I yelled. He finished off a metal bender and made his way over to me.

"What? I'm a little busy right now." As if to emphasis his point a metal bender launched himself at Viper. I intervened, grabbing the man by his throat and threw him against the building. "Thanks."

"No problem. I want you to take your men and make a withdraw. If we lure Lin into a false sense of security we can get all of her men in the plaza and take them all out in one fell swoop." He nodded thinking for a moment.

"All right."

"Just make it look like you were forced out by them, got it?" He nodded and took off in the direction of his men. _I hope that helps Lin._ I thought before throwing myself back into the fight.

~LOK~

The hairs on the back of Lin's neck prickled. Ducking, Lin narrowly avoided decapitation. Spinning around she saw Jade, and she looked like she could kill. Lin had ordered her men not to kill unless absolutely necessary. From the looks of it Jade had not given the same order. Lin could see several of her metal benders either dead or nearing it. Growling Lin lunged at Jade, maybe if she took out the head of the attack everyone else would just leave. Jade smiled at met Lin halfway for a deafening clash of metal and earth. The men and women around them paused and gave a them a wide berth before resuming the fight.

"I am going to kill you." Jade growled.

"Go ahead and try." Lin growled back. Jade snarled at launched several slabs of earth in Lin's direction, which she easily deflected. Lin shot her metal cables out at Jade attempting to wrap around her Jade, however, dodged it. They were about evenly matched fighting wise. Neither could land a blow to the other. Jade rolled away from Lin and took cover behind a large pillar of earth. Looking around Jade noticed that Vipers' men had retreated. _That bastard!_ She thought. Her men were fighting as diligently as possible, but without the support of Vipers' men they no longer had the advantage. Ducking as a small boulder came at her Jade, saw that Brooklyn was being driven back into the police building by more than seven metal benders. They must have identified her as the one giving orders in her absence. "BROOKLYN!" Jade screamed before running away from Lin and after the love of her life. There was no way Jade was going to let Brooklyn die, even if she had to die herself to protect her. Lin jumped over the barrier that Jade had erected only to see her running after Brooklyn who was being driven back into the building. That was _not_ part of the plan. They were supposed to leave her alone.

"Idiots." Lin sighed running to save her love.

TBC…

A.N. Sorry about the wait, I've been busy. Here is the first part of the fight I hope you like it! Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I flung earth pillar after earth pillar at the seven metal benders that were advancing on me. I couldn't defend myself from seven people and fight them off at the same time. As a result, I was being forced back into the remains of the Police Station. "Not so tough now are ya?" A metal bender growled and shot out his cables at me. I jumped backwards with all my might, if I was caught I had a feeling that this guy would kill me. I twisted mid-air and landed on my feet running. I ran down several corridors, avoiding falling debri and attacks from behind as best I could. I turned down a hallway and found myself in the training room. It was wrecked. Metal beams had fallen down and the ground was all torn up. I ran and jumped over the nearest beam, taking cover. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He called out. _Shit._ I was completely trapped. The only way out of this room was through them, and I had to protect Lin and Jade. I couldn't let them kill each other. Gritting my teeth I launched myself over the beam and flung a huge slab of earth at the metal benders. They easily dodged it and flung their own attacks my way.

"Not my wife you bastard!" Jade yelled, running the man clear through with her metal sword. She pulled it out and spun on the nearest person, taking them out. I joined her in the attack, fighting them off the best I could. I didn't want to kill them, just hurt them enough that they couldn't fight anymore. I was working. Jade and I fought in perfect sync, dodging and attacking bringing down all of them in minutes. Panting heavily, I turned to face Jade. We had beaten all of the metal benders that had followed me into the room. "Thank the spirits." Jade said running over to me. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard. Pulling back she whispered. "I thought I'd lose you." A wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"It takes more than a few metal benders to kill me, love." I pulled her in for another kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Coming to my rescue." I kissed her again, wrapping my arms around her waist. She responded in kind. Pulling me closer she pushed her tongue into my mouth, moaning when they made contact.

"Am I interrupting?" Lin snarled, walking into the room and looking down at her fallen men. "Please say I am." Jade pulled away and pushed me behind her.

"Beifong." Jade snarled right back. "Came for more?" This did not look like it would end well.

"No, I came for her." Lin tossed her head in my direction.

"Over my dead body." Jade said protectively. Lin just smiled.

"That can be arranged. Come Brooklyn, I think it's time we finish this." Jade turned to look at me.

"How does she know your name?"

"She's working for me, Jade. This whole time, she's been reporting back to me telling me of your every move. How else would I have been able to formulate a plan to capture your entire force?" Jade's face fell. "That's right, as we speak my metal benders are rounding up all of your men. Viper, it seems has run off for good. Very nice tactical move on your part Brooklyn." Jade took several steps away from me till we were in a triangle.

"Is this true?" The hurt and betrayal on her face was enough to fracture even my heart of stone. "Have you been working with her the entire time? Was it all a lie?! When you said I love you, when we made love, when I asked you to be my wife?! Was that all just some sick lie?!" Jade yelled at me. Lin looked at me, obviously shocked. "Do I mean nothing to you?" Tears spilled down her perfect face.

"I-" I couldn't speak. How could I possibly explain. It was true that I was working with Lin, but I did love her. "Jade-" I started but she interrupted.

"NO! Tell me you love me." She begged walking back over to me. "Please tell me that you haven't betrayed me." She took a few more steps towards me but was stopped by an earth barrier.

"Don't take one more step." Lin snarled, walking over to me and placing a possessive hand on my hip. I could see Jade's heart breaking. She earth bent the pillar down and just stared at me.

"So it's true. You've been working as Beifong's spy this whole time." She started to laugh through her tears. "Some actress you are, Brooklyn. You actually convinced me that you loved me. The screams and moans were all so real. The love I thought I saw in your eyes… all a lie." I could feel Lin tence by me.

"No." I whispered. Lin's head spun towards me.

"No?" Jade asked. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"No." I said firmly, removing myself from Lin and walking over to Jade. I could feel the rage coming off of Lin as I did so, but I didn't care. I walked right up to Jade and cupped her face. "No, it was not a lie." I whispered, brushing my lips across her's ever so lightly. "I do love you, Jade and I _do_ want to be your wife. I… I love you." I kissed her for real this time, putting all the passion and love I possibly could. Tears spilled down my own cheeks, because I knew that no matter how much I wanted it, _this_ could never be. "I want you so much it hurts." I said softly. "Jade, please forgive me." She pulled back and looked at me with big eyes. I grabbed both of her hands and swung myself around her, till I was behind her. I kicked my leg out and forced her to her knees. I braced my knee in the middle of her back and pulled with my arms, creating enough tension that she couldn't move… well she could, it would just likely break her spine. I looked up at Lin, feeling completely broken. "What now, boss?" I asked. My voice just above a whisper. Lin walked over and slapped some platinum cuffs on Jade.

"You are under arrest for crimes against the city." Lin hauled Jade up and looked at me. "I thought you were going to cave on me kid." _I almost did._ Jade looked up at me and whispered.

"Just kill me. You've taken my heart. Why not just finish the job?" I swallowed hard.

"Come on." Lin said yanking Jade away from me. Every step Jade took away from me was like a knife to my heart.

"Wait." I said running up to Jade, I pulled her in and kissed her. "I am so sorry. I, I hope you can forgive me one day." She just looked up at me with dead eyes. I really had killed her. "I'm sorry Jade."

"Kid, you don't have to maintain your cover any more. It's over. Let's go." Lin started walked out of the building and I followed. I had known that regardless of what way I chose, my heart would hurt, but this was awful.

"Here, let me get that." I said to the beam that was blocking our path. I walked in front of Jade and Lin and metal bent the beam away. In doing so I pulled out the only support that the roof had. It all came crashing down on top of me.

"NO!" I heard a scream and then was shoved out of the way. I hit the ground hard and I sat up coughing. The dirt stinging my eyes. I saw a pile of rubble and an arm sticking out from beneath it all.

"No." I said, my voice cracking. "NO!" I yelled standing up and bending away as much as I could. I flung metal away from the body beneath it. _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ I bent away the last the rubble to reveal one loan body. Jade. "JADE!" I screamed and held her in my arms. "Come on Jade, don't die on me!" I placed my fingers to her neck searching for a pulse, I found one but it was very weak. "Jade, please." I begged. I looked up and saw Lin. She picked herself up off the ground and came by me. "Jade, open your eyes. Please." I cried. Lin collapsed next to me and checked Jade's pulse. Jade opened her eyes and looked up at me smiling.

"You're okay." She said weakly.

"Thanks to you, you bloody fool." Tears spilled off of my cheek and splashed down on her.

"You're okay." She said again, smiling. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she breathed her last.

"Jade." I could feel my heart breaking. "Jade, no." I started to sob. She was gone. Lin placed an arm around me and held me while I sobbed over the Jade's body. "She's gone." I choked out. "I killed her." I wept.

"No." Lin said firmly. "She died saving you... Saving the woman we both love. She died protection you. You didn't kill her."

"Jade." Lin pulled Jade's body out of my arms and carried me out of the building. I just held on to her and sobbed my heart out.

"Brooklyn!" Korra yelled, running over to me. "Are you hurt." Lin shook her head.

"She's fine." Korra took me from Lin and held me. Lin kissed me softly on the head and went to oversee the arrests of all the people around us.

"She's gone, Korra. She's gone." I sobbed.

"Who's gone?"

"Jade." I choked out. Korra's eyes lit up in understanding.

"You loved her." I nodded. "Oh, Brooklyn." Korra held me close and soothed me the best she could.

~LOK~

 _One year later._

I held on to Lin as we walked out of the cemetery. One year ago, Jade had died saving me. She died so that I could live and I was determined to make her sacrifice worth it. Lin had helped me through my grief and we were now happily married. Three months ago. I brought our entwined hands up to my mouth and kiss her hand. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Lin smiled and kissed me. "I am very thankful to her for saving your life. I don't think I could have gone on if you'd died. You are my everything, Brooklyn." Lin pulled me in for a real kiss. "I love you more than life itself and I plan to cherish you until the day I die."

"Thank you Lin." I kissed her one more time before pulling her over to a bench. "There's something I have to tell you." I said very seriously.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Lin asked suddenly very worried when a few tears spilled over my cheeks, but they were tears of joy.

"I'm pregnant." I choked out.

"Pregnant… we're going to have a baby?" Lin asked shocked.

"Yes." Lin smiled and pulled me onto her lap and kissed the daylights out of me. I pulled back and looking into her beautiful green eyes. "I was thinking that if it's a girl we could name her Jade." I whispered.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lin said and pulled me in for another kiss.

Fin

A.N. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or liked this story. Thanks for sticking with me to the end. I'm sorry if this didn't end how you wanted it, but I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Please Review and let me know!


End file.
